Bats Are In This Year
by Alitolexlto
Summary: Sam Alex & Clover have been sent on a mission that has lead them to the infamous city of Gotham in order to catch the ex-W.H.O.O.H.P agent, Tim Scam. However it appears that the Batman has similar plans. Now the girls must team up the The Dark Knight in order to find and stop Scam, before he releases his chemical weapon and annihilates all of Gotham. No Biggie.
1. Off to Gotham

**Hey guys, Alito Here!**

 **So I've just been messing around with this story and thought that it would be a cool little thing to do. I can't guarantee I'll be able to update all the time, but I will try to do so. Anyways, I've already done about three or four chapter's worth for this story, so I might up load those later.**

 **Batman universe: No specific choice of universe but this does take place well into Batman's career (Jason is Red Hood but WON'T BE IN THE STORY, Barbra is Oracle, Dick was a spy but is back to being Nightwing, Knightfall has passed, and Damien is the new Robin while Tim is Red Robin)**

 **Totally Spies Universe: It's the season where the girls are seniors in high school with a few gadgets from the past and future seasons added in.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of this. It's called ' _fanfiction_ ' for a reason.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Off To Gotham**

* * *

The night was cold. Barely a sound could be heard in the mean streets of Gotham.

Running down one of the alleyways was a lone man in his early 30's dressed in a ragged suit that was riddled with cuts. His brown hair was ruffled while his gorgeous face was bruised. He breathed harshly as he forced his black tie off his neck just to get more air.

He ran until his legs gave out, and jumped at the smallest sounds of cats scurrying about. His nerves had reached their boiling point and forced him to take refuge in an abandoned garage. He ran for the door, and was within complete darkness. He went for the darkest corner of the cluttered garage that hid him from plain sight.

He waited a moment and wanted to hear for any abnormalities from outside the garage. That's when he heard it; the loud echoing of boots strolling right towards the garage. Each step put his heart under great stress. He began to break out in the coldest sweat he had ever had as the steps grew louder, and louder, and louder, until…

…they began to fade away. He was patient until he could hear the footsteps no more.

A relieved sigh had escaped him. His heart was once more at ease. He had actually done it. He was able to do what no known person could.

He turned around and was headed right for the garage door…or so he thought.

Instead he was met with the bone-chilling presence of…something…Something that kept him frozen in place as he starred it dead in its white eyes. Its pointed ears were like that of a demons, while its body was a shroud of darkness in the form of a man.

"N-No…" The man uttered fearfully. "N-No…! P-Please…!"

 **"Tim Scam…Your time is up."**

The last sound to be heard from the darkness of the garage was the blood-curdling scream that howled into the night sky.

Such was the way in the city of Gotham.

 _BEVERLY HILLS HIGH – CALIFORNIA – 12:32 P.M._

The sun shined brightly over the illustrious and popular school of Beverly Hills High. Students were currently lounging around during their lunch period to meet up with friends, plan for special events, and practice for big school games coming up.

The halls were crowded with students who all talked amongst themselves in excitement for the weekend that was approaching. And none where anymore thrilled to go out tonight then three very special girls.

The one who spoke the loudest had blond, short hair and boy-blue eyes. She was dressed in the latest fashion brands that practically made her out as the most popular girl in all of Beverly Hills. She seemed like the one who always had to dress for success.

The second girl next to her who was trying to calm her down was one with long, copper hair, and bright green eyes. She too, dressed in the newest brand of clothes, but retained a bit of modesty and poise to her attire, but not too much to seem like a buzzkill.

And the third girl who only joined the blonde's jubilance had tanned skin, short, black hair, and hazel-brown eyes. She, like the other two, was dressed head-to-toe in new clothes; however she had the style of an athlete to her.

"AAH! It's almost time girls!" The blond said happily. "For beyond these old, icky walls, is the shopping spree of a life time! And hopefully if the night's still young, and no sudden baddies decide to ding W.H.O.O.H.P's radar, we will literally be shopping till we drop!"

"Yeeah, let's try to avoid the dropping part this time…" Said the copper-haired one. "And besides, in case you forgot; we have that assignment we have to do by next week, and I am _not_ gonna be left doing it all by myself again!"

"Oh, relax, Sammy." The tan girl reassured. "We'll be here with you all Sunday to get it done. But first, me and Clover have got's to get our shop on!"

"Come ooon~ We know you wanna come with~" The blond smiled. "Me and Alex have seen the way you eye that hot new cashier that works at the Pappei's Latte just across the shoe store. I'm sure he'd _love_ to get a visit from you."

"Do me a favor, and stop poking into my business like that…" Sam said with rosy cheeks. "A-And I _don't_ have my eyes on him. I-I just thought it was nice of him to give us free samples!"

"You mean when he gave _you_ free samples." Alex mentioned.

"Can we get back to what matters? I'm looking out for you two here. Now, we need to do research for that presentation Clover dragged all of us into. We just have to pick a city to do it on."

"Sam, duh, why not pick the one you live in already?" Alex questioned.

"Nya-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Because that's already been reserved to me!"

The voice that sounded like nail on a chalkboard came from a beautiful, yet snob of a woman with black, long hair and shimmering violet eyes. She, like the girls, was also dressed in the highest fashion and was practically a super model.

"Ugh, of course. Of all the people who'd go the easy way, it totally had to be you, Mandy." Sam said bitterly.

"Aww, is someone bitter because _I_ was smart enough to pick first?" Mandy bragged. "While you has-beens are scrambling for info, I'll be paying a good visit to my best friend; Arnold."

"You really think making Arnold do your project for you will get you an easy grade?" Alex said.

"Why not? He's gotten me _this_ far. Well, that and the perfection that is me. Later, losers. Hahahahaha!"

And with that, Mandy walked off; leaving the three girls with a very sour taste in their mouths they were just dying to shout towards the insufferable girl. However, all three seemed to have the same idea to just let it go.

"Uuugh! I can't STAND that girl!" Clover ranted. "I swear; when I become super rich and super famous, I'll make sure every hair salon she visits gives her the worst bad hair day ever!"

"Easy with the threats, Clover. Don't let Ms. She-witch get to you." Alex said.

"Yeah. And besides, we'll come up with the best presentation that'll knock Mandy right off her pompous high horse. You'll see." Sam assured her.

"I hope so, 'cause now my shopping mood has totally went down a notch…"

The moment Clover spoke, the three had suddenly heard the sound of beeping coming from one of the lockers right next to them. The three girls knew exactly what it was, but, as always, were caught off guard as to how it would happen _this_ time.

The locker immediately opened wide and sucked all three of the girls right into its dark cramped space within seconds of anyone noticing in the hallways. Once in, the three girls began to, once again, slide down a long tube that had them tunneling down at high speed. Their screams echoed within the metal space with no regard for their well-being.

"…AND JERRY CALLING US FOR A MISSION BROUGHT THE MOOD RIGHT TO ZERO!-!-!" Clover yelled.

* * *

The three and fallen through a small tunnel that dropped them all onto a red couch with a harsh landing. All three groaned painfully as they tried to pick themselves up.

"Good afternoon, spies. So nice of you to _drop_ in."

Their attention was grabbed by a man in his late 50's that was balding at the top, and dressed in a black suit. He currently sat at his usual desk with a large monitor behind him. The girls themselves didn't need to look around too much to know that they were in his office once again for another mission.

"Jerr, do us a favor and save the jokes for _after_ we rearrange our spines…" Alex groaned as she felt the crack in her back from sitting up.

"Sorry for calling you on such short notice…"

"…no you're not." Sam said.

"…BUT! I'm afraid you have another pressing matter that needs your attention."

"More pressing then the day-one sales going on at the Beverly Hills plaza?-!" Clover outraged. "I sincerely doubt that, but continue."

"Right…anyway…" Jerry turned on the monitor behind him, which showed a map of a city. "Recently, our satellites were hacked into by unfamiliar technology. There's no word on who did it, or even how they were able to bounce through our many security measures. However, one thing that's certain is that the signal originated from one place; Gotham City."

"Gotham? As in; most dangerous city in the world, Gotham?" Sam said fearfully.

"I've heard of that place." Alex mentioned. "It's supposed to be, like, the holy grail of bad guys. And worse, it always rains there. Definitely not good for girls who just got their hair done."

"So some major baddie from Gotham hacked into W.H.O.O.H.P— for what exactly?" Clover asked.

"Information." Jerry said. On the monitor appeared the picture of a familiar face to both Jerry and the girls, with his bio presented to the side. "Last night, Tim Scam had escaped custody of W.H.O.O.H.P and hid himself off the grid."

The girl's reacted in simultaneous shock. All three could remember the mess that Tim Scam had caused. He had taken over Jerry's job, and almost sent him into Space, while stealing the world's water. The spies were lucky to have stopped him the first time, but now he was back to cause even more trouble.

"Troubling, I know. But there's more. The person that hacked us from Gotham stole his personal data from W.H.O.O.P.'s mainframe to use as a possible tracking agent to find and apprehend him."

"Okay, so our job's done for us in catching the creepy guy who tried to take your job and kill us all—not too bad a deal." Clover figured. "All we gotta do is get Tim back from whoever got to him, and everyone's happy."

"Except this ' _deal'_ isn't as simple as we would hope." Jerry explained. "Whoever did all this seems to have no intention of returning Tim or allowing us to get him. In fact, the entire city of Gotham seems to have a defensive system that prevents us from getting close to it."

"Surprise, surprise; a city you can't W.H.O.O.H.P us from." Alex joked.

"But that's not the worst part…" Jerry turned his attention back to the monitor, which activated top-secret files on a peculiar new construct of a canon that had missing attachments to it. "Tim currently has the knowledge to create a deadly chemical weapon, which has the capacity to annihilate an entire city. We could only assume he stole the plans from the lock up precinct, where we keep the plans of W.H.O.O.H.P's most dangerous villains. Most likely he was going to test the weapon out in Gotham first, before using it against us for his vengeance…that is until someone in Gotham got to him first."

"Any idea who?" Sam asked.

"No…but I have a hunch."

Jerry tossed a file to the girls that Sam caught. Inside, they saw different photos and files all about a mysterious bat-like creature soaring across the sky and taking down criminals. All of them seemed to have titled him as…

"The…Bat Man?" All three of them said.

"Precisely." Jerry answered.

"Pfft! Oh, come on, Jerry. The Bat man? _That's_ the best you could come to?" Sam criticized. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as the Bat man. It's just a myth, like the Jersey Devil or Bigfoot. Just a story created to scare the superstitious and cowardly."

"I dunno, Sammy; in our line of work, we don't exactly fight what most would call ' _normal_ '." Alex brought up.

"Yeah, and some weirdo dressed up as an icky old bat is totally up our alley." Clover said. Suddenly at the moment, a thought had entered her blond head and a big smile appeared on her face. "Hold on, girls; my beautiful brain just thought of a wicked smart idea!"

"Oh boy…" Both Sam and Alex muttered.

"We can use Gotham for our school project!" Clover announced. "Think about it; it's a city clouded in mystery, there's a bunch of bad guys there, and we got a flying bat guy going around. That's A+++ material right there!"

"She's got a point." Alex agreed.

"Yeah, up until that ' _flying_ _bat guy'_ part." Sam said with disbelief.

Their small discussion was cut by Jerry's cleared throat.

"As it stands, in order to not arouse suspicion, I have enrolled you three as graduating senior interns, who were fortunate enough to visit Gotham."

"'Kay, so, who're we working for?" Alex asked.

"You'll be interned for one of _the_ most wealthiest companies in the world; Wayne Enterprise."

Immediately Sam perked up as her eyes glowed and her cheeks became red. "Wait! Wayne Enterprises! _THE_ Wayne Enterprise owned by the handsome, genius, and entrepreneur; Bruce Wayne?-!"

"Y-Yes, the very one…" Jerry nodded.

Sam let out a squeak before turning back towards the other two with a bright smile on her face. "Girls, we _definitely_ need to go to Gotham! Like you said, Clover; city in mystery, bad guys, bat—whatever! It's perfect!"

"Nice to see that _iron logic_ of yours, Sammy…" Clover muttered.

"Yes, well, while in Wayne Enterprise, you will need to find the building's technology department." Jerry explained, "Once there, you will need to hack into Wayne's personal satellite to pinpoint Tim Scam's location in Gotham using what the data we have on him."

"Leave it to us, Jerr!" Alex said confidently.

"We'll have Tim Scam all tied up in a pretty bow to send back here." Sam said.

"Plus, we totally kicked his butt before. This'll be a sinch." Clover bragged.

"Good. Now on to your gadgets."

A long table had rose from below the floor and presented itself unto the girls. What immediately got the girls' attention was the large amount of gadgets on the table. It was more items—both big and small, then they were used to carrying.

"You'll be equipped with;  
the Remote Virus Palm Coder Decoder  
-the Aplique Tracking Device  
-the lip balm smoke bomb  
-the Buzzsaw Wristwatch  
-the Cat Fight Glove  
-the glueable chewable tracking gum  
-the titanium grappling hook  
-the Cherry Lip Bomb, the Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer  
-and the Bruit Suit."

"The Bruit suit too?" Clover said surprisingly.

"Wow, Jerr. Over-packing, are we?" Alex mentioned as she and the others packed.

"Sorry, Spies." Jerry said, "You must understand the environment you all are about to enter will require an extensive amount of gadgets and your own natural spy skills. This is Gotham; one of the most dangerous cities in the world. I only want you all to be prepared."

"Jeez, Jerr, you make it sound like this'll be our most dangerous mission yet." Sam said.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." Jerry said sternly. "Good luck, girls…you will surely need it."

With that, Jerry pressed a button on his desk that made the floor underneath them fall apart and send them down a metal chute; their screams echoing as they descended.

Once they were gone, Jerry sat back in his desk and let out a deep sigh.

"Kinda cute for a bunch of elite spies."

The random voice was accompanied by a black human figure landing on the ground from one of the vents above Jerry's office.

Once gotten a good look at, the figure turned out to be a young man with black short hair, a black domino mask, and an all-black body suit with a blue bird-like design on his chest with wings that stretched down his arms. Around his waist was a utility belt, and on his back seemed to be a pair of metal sticks. The moment he stood up with the sly smirk of his, Jerry couldn't help but message his temple.

"Like teacher like student, I suppose…" Jerry muttered before speaking to the mysterious young man. "So, I would assume you know why I've called you here."

"A few assumptions; most of them involving the hundreds of ' _top-secret_ ' envelopes you've sent to my mailbox about me joining this ' _illustrious_ ' spy organization." The young man said, as he took a seat on the couch before Jerry's desk. "Been there, done that."

"We know. We've read your files, Agent—"

"AAH! That's ' _Nightwing_ ', to you."

"Yes, yes, of course." Jerry waved off; to Nightwing's chagrin. "Nightwing…I know you and _him_ aren't exactly… _close_ as I seem to have researched, however W.H.O.O.H.P cannot sit idly by, and allow a traitor of our own to remain out of our jurisdiction."

"Look, Jerry, it's not like me and the big guy still see eye-to-eye anymore. We're just two different crime fighters now." Nightwing explained. "I get wanting to bring this guy of yours in and get on with the whole ' _MIB memory-erasing_ ' thing, but I just can't—"

"That is no longer an excuse."

Jerry clasped his hands together hardened his eyes into a cold stare, while he spoke with a foreboding harshness that Nightwing hasn't seen since his ex-boss.

"Tim Scam is not some ordinary crook who happened to have just waltzed out of W.H.O.O.H.P. He's a dangerous criminal who has the knowledge of all our tech, all our maneuvers, all of our security measures, and worst; all of our personal information. He could attack the agency, me—"

"—the girls..."

A grave look washed over Jerry's face. Just the thought of losing his most trusted spies, whom he's loved like his own daughters, to the hands of that mad man put him in a difficult position. Nightwing could tell that Jerry was riddled with fear by the way the old man's hands trembled.

"Alright, I got the message." Nightwing said. "I'll try and see what I can do about convincing him."

It appeared Jerry was able to calm himself down with that bit of encouragement Nightwing offered.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Yeah, well, anything to get on old man's nerves." Nightwing smiled as he stood from the couch.

"Before you leave, there is one more thing I would like to ask of you." Jerry asked.

Nightwing was a bit apprehensive towards accepting request from spies. He had remembered what the consequences were. Still, he had done his research on W.H.O.O.H.P for a good two years now, and didn't seem to find anything too malicious from them. It was a spy organization afterall; can't do what they do without a few secrets here and there.

"Alright, shoot."


	2. Daddy Wayne

**Hey guys, Alito Here!**

 **Turns out I only did about three chapter's worth of this story, with the third one being done as we speak. So it might take a while before I get back on the grind to continue this story, but I'll do my best. Also, I've been rewatching a lot of Totally Spies episodes as of late, including season 6.**

 **For those who don't know, Totally Spies has been a series I grew up with since I was about seven or eight. I really do love this series, which is why I wrote it with another character whom I love dearly (Batman) so why not kill two birds with one stone, right?**

 **I'm also very glad that I was able to get reviews for this so quickly. Thank you guys for the support.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of this. It's called ' _fanfiction_ ' for a reason.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: _Daddy Wayne_**

* * *

Gotham City—some people feel the need to spit the second those words utter from their lips.

Nothing brought the worst out of people more prevalent then Gotham City. Though built to be an illustrious and towering edifice of a city, the inner crevices would always ooze to the surface. It was never quite the city's fault that it got a bad rap, but rather the people in it. The worst of the worst—scum, criminals, thugs, mobsters; you name it, and Gotham had it. It was murky, stench-ridden, bother of a city that always looked as if it were going to rain but doesn't until late at night. Every now and then there's a fraction of sunlight that peeks through the smog, but even that wouldn't last long.

This seemed to have been the case for the girls, who had only recently arrived in the somber city and strolled down the sidewalk. Due to the way Gotham was, the three kept a low profile and only dressed in business attire that was the dullest of colors. They looked up to see that the clouds had blocked out the sun to create a threat of rain soon. Some of the buildings looked old and worn, while the streets were battered and filled with cracks. The people themselves seemed to mind their own business, while others looked too sketchy to ignore. And to top it all off, the cars would just drive on by without any real concern for the people trying to use the crosswalk.

"Okay, girls…I know it's not right to judge a book by its cover…but this book's gross in all categories!" Clover complained.

"Chill, Clover. I mean, what exactly did you expect from, what Teen Digest Weekly calls: ' _The Worst City to ever live in_ '?" Alex said.

"That is an understatement, Alex!" Clover continued to rant. "I mean, it hasn't even been an hour since we got here, but already I have seen, like, no eco-friendly cars, no smoothie shops, and it stinks like some animal died! Ow! AND people walk right past you without saying excuse me!"

"I dunno. I kinda like it." Alex admitted. "It's the perfect kind of place to prepare you for the real world, and stuff. If you can make it out here in Gotham, you really can make it anywhere!"

"But I don't wanna make it anywhere else!" Clover cried, "Beverly Hills is, and always will be, home! And after being here for, like, a few minutes, I can already feel my pedicure melting away through these heels!"

"Well suck it up, princess. We have a mission to do, so let's hop to it." Sam said.

"Oh, please, Sammy. We both know why _you're_ sticking this out." Clover said with a snide grin.

"Sam'll deal with anything, as long as she gets to see her super rich, old guy of a crush in his big 'ol tower~" Alex said playfully. " _Oh, Mr. Wayne~ kiss me on your giant wads of cash~XOXOXO~_ "

"Would you two knock it off!" Sam exclaimed, before regaining her composure.

"Oh, lighten up, Sammy." Clover said with an arm around her shoulder to calm her friend down. "If we're lucky, maybe you'll change your mind about him once we get to meet him. After all, you've heard about how much of a self-righteous, playboy, showoff he is. It could open your eyes to aim for hot billionaires your own age."

"Listen, my only concern, as it should be for all of us, is to find that slime ball, Tim Scam, and return him to W.H.O.O.H.P, pronto." Sam reminded them. "We can't be distracted by how…"

Before Sam could finish her sentence, she had caught a glimpse of a homeless man sitting in an alleyway. He was practically wearing rags, and was eating, what the girls assumed was, a sandwich. They couldn't tell with all the ants swarming around it. Once he noticed the girls starring at him, he gave a big smile with his rotting/missing teeth and gums crawling with ants in it.

"…ugh…charming…this city can be." Sam finished.

The three hurried away from the alley and continued down the sidewalk as they were about to come to a corner.

"Easy for you to say." Clover complained. "I'd rather be inside then out here. Like, forget the paper for school, I just wanna live to _see_ that day. I swear, if I make it out of here, not only am I going to write about just how icky this dump of a city is , but also going to get if the _worst_ critical review on the Travel section of _Teen Digest Weekly_."

"Clover, get a grip!" Sam said. "We're spies, remember? We can handle dangerous cities, and a bunch of criminals. We are professionals, we are focused, and we cannot be easily distract—Whoa…"

Sam was once again forced to eat her words as she let out a long-winded gasp while staring blankly. Clover and Alex were confused for a moment as to what she was so lost in thought over. They followed her eyes and immediately shared in the astonishment.

All three had seen in the towering, polished, and undoubtedly spectacular tower that was known only as Wayne _Enterprise_. Despite it being a short distance away, there was no denying its grandeur with its spectacular sky-view, and overshadowing presence within the city. It looked as if it were a building that didn't even belong in a place like Gotham. It was like a suited man amongst lesser dressed men, it was so mesmerizing. And what was even more amazing was its scale. It seemed to stand taller than any other building they've seen in Gotham so far.

"Wow…! Now that's what I call a big presence!" Alex said in amazement.

"More like over-compensating, much?" Clover commented.

"W-Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there, fellow interns!" Sam said in a chipper mood.

Though she tried to hide it, Clover and Alex could see the excitement in their friend's eyes.

The girls had taken the elevator at least up 20 stories before they had gotten to the very top. Once the doors opened, they were met with a luxurious waiting room with a couch stationed on one side, and the desk of the receptionist on the other. The receptionist herself was a woman in her 40s with red hair and dressed business casual attire. She seemed to have been distracted by her computer, before greeting the girls. The moment she looked up, she greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello. Welcome to Wayne Enterprise; where we hope to make Gotham a better place."

"Ha, good luck…" Alex muttered before being elbowed by Sam.

"Hello, um, we're here for the internship program." Sam explained.

"Internship?"

"Uh, yes. It's a…private internship, specially implemented by Bruce Wayne himself." Alex said. "He's expecting us."

"That's strange. I would've received some type of notification for a—"

"It's alright, Chelsea."

All eyes immediately went towards the office doors opening wide, and standing right behind them was the big man himself. Clover immediately noticed him dressed in a designer Italian black suit from one of her favorite fashion designers who rarely made personal suits for anyone. Alex, however, was the first to be amazed by his impressive build; standing at least 6ft, with a very mesomorphic body type. Meanwhile Sam was starstruck by the matured aura about him with his neatly-groomed hair of black and grey to show his age, yet still retain that award-winning smile of his that only made him even more handsome in person.

One thing all three could agree on was that this high-class, billionaire certainly lived up to his reputation, even in his early 40's.

"Wow~" Said by all three of the spies.

They were too busy swooning over this gentleman that it took them a moment to realize he had strolled right to them with a hand to offer.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you three. My name is Bruce Wayne, and I'll be over-looking your internship here at Wayne Enterprise." Bruce said with his most professional smile.

It took a moment for Sam to regain her composure and nudge Alex and Clover to get a grip as well.

"~Yes, Daddy—I MEAN…!" The moment that escaped her lips, Sam regained her composure and scrambled to try and counter what she had just said. Alex and Clover could only cover their mouths in shock at what she had just said. "I-I meant—I-I don't mea—W-What I was— Uh…!"

"It's okay, miss. Deep breathes." Bruce said in a calming tone.

It certainly did the trick, as Sam took a deep breath of air before speaking more calmly. "i-It's an honor to meet you…! Heh, M-Mr. Wayne…!"

"Charmed." Bruce replied. "And don't worry; I'm called _that_ a lot."

The moment they shook, Sam could feel Mr. Wayne's firm grip practically engulfing her entire hand into his. She could no longer hide her cheeks from warming up, nor could she keep that goofy smile of hers off her lips. Heck, she wouldn't even let go of Bruce Wayne's hand yet, just as he was beginning to look a bit uncomfortable.

"…daddy…"

"What?"

"ANYWAY!" Alex intervened as she pulled Sam's hand away. "It's nice to be able to have the opportunity to be a part of this extravagant company that does…uh…a whole lot of…things!"

Bruce let out a small chuckle. "Yes, well, that's one way to describe it. Come. Let's speak more in my office."

"Yes, lets…" Clover said with her usual flirtatious tone. She then whispered to Sam. "…Daddy."

"SHUT—" Sam didn't even bother to finish that sentence. Instead, she let out an annoyed sigh, and followed Mr. Wayne into his office along with Clover and Alex.

Inside the office, the girls admired the luxurious decor of Italian leather, red carpet, and a sky-lit view of the entire city and beyond. From above, you couldn't tell that the city was a living nightmare. Upon further inspection, the spies noticed a large painting sitting just above his desk and under the " _Wayne Enterprise_ " title logo. It was of a young boy and, what they assumed to be, his mother and father.

Alex and Clover may not have known, but Sam had done her research on Bruce Wayne for years now. She cursed herself for not telling Alex and Clover not to mention his parents at all before they got to Gotham. She hoped they wouldn't bring them up during the interview.

"Please, have a seat." Bruce offered as he sat at his desk.

The three took their seats before Mr. Wayne's desk; doing their best to present themselves as prim and proper young ladies.

"Again, thank you for allowing us this opportunity to work under you, Mr. Wayne." Sam thanked.

"But of course. Now then, I'd like to start this interview by getting to know you all." Bruce asked. "Your names, and where you all are from."

"O-Oh, of course!" Sam said before clearing her throat. "My name is Abigail. Abigail Fletcher. And to save the trouble, we're all from Wisconsin."

"You can call me Jade Marshall." Alex said.

"And I'm Helena Davis!" said happily by Clover. "Also, I LOVE that painting of your parents up there!"

"Helena!" Sam hissed.

"Oh no, no, it's quite alright." Bruce assured them. He turned to see the painting himself. "To be quite honest, it's a painting I hold most dear to me. I look up at it every now and again when I feel lost. Something about the sight of my mother and father always brings me back to my center…but enough about that, I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to hear an old man prattle on."

"O-Oh no, we don't mind!" Sam said with sincerity.

"And let me just say that for a dude whose, like, probably pushing 60, you could still pull a few young ladies if you wanted~" Clover winked.

"Helena, he's 42!" Sam corrected before becoming red in the face. "N-Not that I try to look up private stuff like that…! I-I just assumed you were…!"

"I understand." Bruce smiled. "Now, I would like to know your skillsets. Where do you three see yourselves being most beneficial to Wayne Enterprise?"

"Oh, um, well I'm good with…computers…" Clover lied.

"O-Oh yeah, and, um…answering calls for…business men…" Alex also lied.

"What my two colleagues are trying to get at is that we're very proficient in the task that will further—"

Sam was forced to silence herself by a single lifted hand from Mr. Wayne. All three were prepared to receive that painful rejection that they knew all too well when trying to be hired for part-time jobs at the mall.

"Now ladies…" Bruce began with sincerity. "…Do you know what I admire more than business ethics, and degrees?"

All three wondered for a moment before shaking their heads collectively.

"It's character." Bruce explained. "Here at Wayne Enterprise, we pride ourselves in being as diverse as possible; allowing for new ideas, and greater avenues to travel. And nothing brings those to the table then character." He offered a warm smile as he sat back in his chair. "So instead of saying what _I_ want to hear, I want you three to think about what your greatest strengths are and how you could apply that in any way to the company."

The girls took a second before coming up with each of their individual answers.

"Well, I'd say I'd be good with anything in sports entertainment." Alex said, "If ever you need someone to represent your brand in say announcing or commercials, or when I possibly make it big in the sports world or something, I'm the girl to call!"

"Excellent." Wayne nodded.

"I, on the other hand, am, what some would consider, a fashion icon!" Clover boasted. "Of course these hideous clothes don't show it, but I assure you, there isn't an outfit out there that I can't beautify~ if you need tips or fashion advice, I'm totally all over that."

"Impressive." Wayne nodded again.

"W-Well I have a strong hunger for knowledge…!"

"Among other things…"

Sam gave Clover the stink eye before continuing.

"I excel in all things scientific; including chemistry, bio-chemistry, anatomy, you name it." Sam said proudly, "I also have an interest in business so there's that. I mean, I don't mean to brag or anything, but I was even a straight A student in all my courses I was in."

" _'Not bragging_ ', are we?" Alex muttered.

Bruce responded with a satisfied nod. "See, _this_ is what I want from you three; your _real_ desires and goals. It's sometimes better being upfront and honest. It could work in your favors."

"Yeah, you're right!" Alex said happily. "I feel a lot more comfortable now."

"Good. Now, let's talk about your schedules for when you'll be available." Bruce said, looking through his files. "I would assume Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are good with the occasional weekend?"

"Wait! So…we got the job?" Sam questioned in suspense.

"But of course. In fact, I hired you three the moment we met." Bruce confessed.

All three cheered at the news a gathered with a group hug. Bruce found it adorable to see the three so happy with each other.

"But wait, why all the interviews if you were gonna hire us on the spot?" Clover asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you all were as charismatic as you are beautiful." Bruce said with a wink.

All three immediately blushed, with Sam blushing the hardest. The girls had to admit; for an older guy whose decades older than them, he sure was a smooth talker, no matter the generation of women he spoke to.

Bruce stood from his chair along with the girls as he approached them with a hand to offer. "If everything is in order for your schedules, I'll have my assistant send each of you the details on where you'll be interning with the building. I look forward to having you three be a part of Wayne Enterprise, Abigail, Jade, Helena."

"YOU BET!" All three said simultaneously, along with shaking his hand all at once as well.

Once business had ended with Mr. Wayne, the three exited Wayne Enterprise and were back on the crowded, congested streets of Gotham. However, this time they didn't let the terrible vibes of the city stop them all from having big smiles on their faces. Not only were they able to easily land a job at one of the most illustrious business in the world, but they were able to get a better impression of the famous playboy, billionaire himself.

"I don't know about you, girls, but I'm starting to feel like I'm on fire right now!" Clover stated triumphantly. "Who knew trying to get a job could feel so…great!"

"And we got to meet _the_ Bruce Wayne!" Alex mentioned. "How awesome is that?-!"

"If only we could stay for a little while longer…" Sam swooned.

"Why? So your precious _Daddy_ could continue fulfilling your wildest fantasies?~" Clover teased.

"Shut up about that!" Sam yelled as she grabbed Clover by the collar. "We never _EVER_ speak of that to _ANYONE_ ever again! Got it?-!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing, Sammy…!" Clover assured her as she got Sam's hands off of her, but also sort of lied. "Anyway, I'm so putting this in our paper! ' _Beverly Hills Students Get To Know The Billionaire Super Hunk, Bruce Wayne!_ ' That should totally get us an A+++ for sure!"

On that note, Alex opened her compact communicator and dialed Jerry. A small holographic screen appeared with Jerry's upper body appearing. It seemed civilians strolling by were eying the girls as strangely as the device in Alex's hand.

"Jerry, we got the job for Wayne Enterprise." Alex confirmed.

" _Excellent. While you're there, I would like you to keep a close eye on Bruce Wayne and his enterprise. I feel there's more to both then meets the eye. Keep in close proximity of him."_

"Of course! I-I mean, yes, Jerry." Sam said with contained joy for a moment before getting serious again. "Anyway, where should we start in looking for Tim Scam?"

 _"He disappeared in an alleyway near Barkly Street, and Joel Avenue. You're only a few blocks away."_

"Thanks, Jerr. We'll give it a look see." Alex nodded.

With that, Alex had closed her communicator.

"Now that we've blended into the society, we'll just have to wait till it hits night time if we're gonna find some answers on where Tim Scam is." Sam instructed. "Maybe there's a hotel around here that we—"

"Sam, like…no…"

"Clover…" Sam sighed.

"The answer is NO! Not in a million years would I, quite figuratively and literally, be caught dead in a gross hotel ANYWHERE in Gotham!"

"Well, what would you rather us do: stay in a hotel or slum it out here?" Alex reasoned. "I think we know the answer."

"Y-Yeah, but—!"

"Looks like we're all in agreement! To the nearest hotel!" Sam declared as she and Alex pushed a protesting Clover down the street towards the closest hotel around.

However, the three were unaware of the eyes peering up above at them.

Over-looking the entire city from within his tower, Bruce Wayne watched the three girls stroll off down the street, before almost being lost in the crowd. They certainly knew how to dress like Gotham regulars for them to practically blend in with the people so inconspicuously.

Bruce, himself, dropped his charming smile and usual extrovert body language, and replaced it with his natural scowl, and introvert aura that he felt always surrounded him when separated from the life of playing a billionaire playboy.

Night was approaching soon. He was itching to go out.

He reached into his pocket for a small ear-piece communicator and put it on.

"Alfred, have you run a data search on the three girls I just spoke to?" Bruce said in his deeper and huskier, natural voice.

(Alfred) _"Indeed, sir. A simple facial scan and finding their Twitter accounts, which were recently tampered with so as to not be found, was all that was required. It's just as Tim Scam had raved on about; all three of them are in fact spies from W.H.O.O.H.P. And might I add, they've quite the reputation. All three of them have had many successful missions—capturing a number of outrageous criminals. Similar to another suit-wearing crime fighter I know of."_

"Funny. Their names?" Bruce said.

(Alfred) " _Their true names are Sam, Alex, and Clover."_

"Whatever Tim Scam knows is valuable to W.H.O.O.H.P—so valuable that they were left with no other choice but to send their best spies to reacquire him." Bruce figured.

(Alfred) _"Most definitely something to do with the chemical weapon he had planned to release all across Gotham. Well, that and hacking into their criminal database for Mr. Scam's personal information. Perhaps you may need them to find the weapon."_

"I have all the help I need already. I won't let him go until I find out where he's hidden it." Bruce stated. "Besides, they'll just get in my way."

(Alfred) _"Of course, sir, but due try to hurry and find the weapon. Mr. Scam's villainous caricature is only matched by his insufferable taste in food. I mean really! A peanut butter and cheddar cheese sandwich is drawing the line."_

"Oh, the humanity…" Bruce said. "I'll see you soon, Alfred. It's time to clock out for the night."

(Alfred) "Of course. Happy hunting, sir."


	3. First Night

**Hey guys, Alito Here!**

 **So I've thought about how many chapters would it take to finish this, and so far, I've thought of about 17 or 18. Whose to say, really. I have the full story thought out already.**

 **Anyway, for those wondering, I'm actually using a mix of Batman lore for this story, so it's not just one singular version of the Batman mythos.**

 **But that's all I have to say for now. There's more at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of this. It's called ' _fanfiction_ ' for a reason.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Night**

* * *

The sun had finally set over the mean streets of Gotham City.

It was at this time where the creeps and freaks would come out to play, where the sounds of screams, gunshots, and police sirens where a lullaby, where the alleys and abandoned buildings were nest for the deranged and frightening. Gotham was an entirely different place during the day. However, it was a hellish nightmare at night, even out in the open with millions of people walking on by. The bright, neon lights of attractive late night locations made for a beautiful and lively setting to hide the filth underneath the surface. The mix of Gothic architecture brought character to the dangerous city among other things. The girls figured that's why people stayed in the city at first, but later figured it was probably because it's the cheapest place to live…and die.

Meanwhile, the three spies were all geared up with their gadgets in their heart-shaped backpacks, and dressed in their signature cat suits. They had arrived at the location Jerry spoke of in the alleyway. The vibe was definitely sketchy, but it was nothing the spies couldn't handle. However, after searching for what felt like hours, they couldn't find the smallest slither of evidence to use, and ended up coming up short with nothing to show for their investigation. It was as if the entire area was completely clean of the smallest hint of clues.

"Sooo, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for again?" Alex asked.

"Ripped parchment, DNA samples; anything that can count as a clue." Sam said, as she got on one knee. She scanned the ground with her communicator for any sign of DNA. "But I can't find anything here. Are we sure Jerry said this was where it went down?"

"I'm pretty sure…" Alex said with uncertainty. "What about you, Clover…Clover?"

Clover was distracted; too busy with jotting down notes in a writing pad.

"Clover! Focus!" Sam called.

"Ugh, in a second. I wanna make sure I got plenty of details!" Clover said, continuing to scribble in her notebook.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you're taking this assignment so seriously." Alex brought up.

"Yeaaah, usually with assignments like this, you do, like, the bare-mimimum and get a C+ for it." Sam said, "Now, you actually want to make this assignment the best one in class. What's the catch?"

Clover took a moment try and think of what to say, but could only release a deep sigh of defeat.

"Okay, fine! The real reason I'm putting my best into the assignment is because the grand prize from the teacher is a $300.00 gift certificate to Jenny Catour!"

"No way! THE Jenny Catour shoe department store?-!" Alex exclaimed.

"Girls!" Sam hissed. "Ixnay on the gossip say!"

"Sorry…" Clover said more quietly. "Anyway, the moment I saw that, I knew I had to win! But of course, that pain in the butt Mandy had to get in my way and now she's gunning for them too! Rude, much?"

"So _that'_ s why you're putting your all into this assignment; for shoes?" Sam complained.

"Oh, don't you start with me, Sam!" Clover exclaimed. "These shoes are, like, my life! I NEED them, pronto! I mean, hello! What could be more important?-!"

"I'd say _that_!"

Alex pointed towards a stranger who had just come out of one of the apartment building windows with a flat-screen television under his arm. He took a look around before high-tailing it out of there in a hurry.

"After him!" Sam ordered.

The three took off after the criminal as he turned down multiple alleyways and raced through abandoned, Old Gotham buildings. It didn't take him long to realize he was being followed as he had tried to lose the girls. However they were dead on his tail with no way for him to escape.

Finally, he ran right into an old and decrepit apartment building, and took to the ten flights of stairs. He trudged up those crickety steps as his legs began to throb and his arms grew tired from carrying the heavy television with him every step of the way. His breath was slowly being drained from his system until he finally reached the very top.

Once the thug got to the rooftop's door, He put the tv down for a moment. He swung it open, expecting to feel the cool breeze of Gotham City's night. However, he was instead met with metal wiring entangling him and forcing his hands to the sides of him. He had no ability to properly move, and was yanked forward right onto his face.

"Augh…! W-What the—!" He growled.

"Seriously, dude? Stealing now? Lame."

The thug looked up from the ground to see three young women standing over him with one of them holding a metal wire that connected to the one tied around him. He also saw that they were wearing ridiculous cat suits of red, yellow, and green.

The thug struggled. "How'd you—!"

"Tracking gum." Alex answered. "Stuck it on you while chasing you."

"Ugh! Aw, jeez…! As if we ain't got _enough_ of you costumed head cases in this city…" the thief groaned.

"Wow, lame _and_ fashion-impaired. I almost feel bad for him… _almost._ " Clover said.

"Don't worry too much, buddy." Sam said, "You'll have plenty of time to moan and groan behind bars."

"I don't think so."

The sudden, creeping, British voice came from the shadows of the entryway towards the roof. The sound of a cane hitting the wooden steps could echo all the way outside. Once the steps got closer, the girls could finally make out the shape of a rather short man with a bald head.

Finally the light over the entrance practically reflected off of the man's bald chrome. It also revealed that the short man had a pointed out nose, a monocle on his left eye, and a sharp set of teeth to show with his sniveling grin. His clothes consisted of a dirty, dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, a loose black tie, a small chain around his fat neck, and black slacks with suspenders and matching shoes. The cane also turned out to be an umbrella.

"Heh heh heh heh heh…Well, well, well, lookie what we got here." The short man said after taking a drag from his cigar. "Bunch of schoolgirls tryin' to play heroes. Gotta give ya props for catchin' one of my boys here, but this shtick's been done in this city…and it got the last one killed."

"Ugh! Who invited the dirty uncle to the party?" Alex insulted.

"Totally! I mean, ew! Ever heard of a washing machine?" Clover said with her nose clamped.

"Cocky lil brats, aren't ya." The man said with an obvious temper. "Do you know who I am? I'm THE Oswald Cobblepot! Otherwise known as…The Penguin."

"The Penguin? Well, you certainly live up to your name…" Clover joked.

"Wait! You said this guy's with _you_?" Sam said as she got into fighting stance. "That's Perfect; a two-for-one deal on criminal scum to cash into the authorities."

Both Alex and Clover followed in getting into fighting stance against the single older man with the umbrella. The strangest thing to them was that he didn't have a single hint of fear in his eyes. He still retained that smarmy grin of his as he took another drag of his cigar.

"As much as I'd love to waste my time up here with you ' _lovely_ ' ladies, I'm afraid I'll have'ta cancel on the jail time tonight." The old man made clear.

"Oh, yeah?" Alex foolishly challenged, "You and what army?"

"Heh heh heh…I was hopin' you'd say that. Boys!"

Suddenly, from the shadows of the entrance came a number of footsteps, all approaching them. One by one, a number of grinning thugs had appeared almost out of nowhere. Within a few moments, the three were surrounded by five or six criminals, thugs, and fiends for evil. They were all armed with melee weapons and were ready to break some bones.

"You just had to ask…" Sam sighed.

"Heh, heh, now if you don't mind, I have other business to attend to." Cobblepot smirked. "Ta-ta for now…for _your_ sakes. Ha ha ha!-!"

With that, Cobblepot simply strolled down the set of stairs, while the three spies were completely surrounded by his crew who were itching to fight.

"So, you three cuties are new to Gotham, huh?" One of the thugs said.

"Well ain't that a shame; you lil ladies don't know the pickin' order around here." Another bragged.

"This here's Mr. Cobblepot's turf. You don't come around here unless you're seriously looking to lose some teeth." Another thug threatened.

The crowd began to approaching them like wild animals stalking their prey. It forced the spies to come in close.

"Well, this isn't what I meant when I said I wanted to be surrounded by boys." Clover said.

"Be careful what you wish for…" Alex replied.

"Let's end this quick with our hair dryers." Sam ordered.

Just as the three were about to reach into their bags for their hair dryers, the thugs all came running in on them at the same time like a wave. There wasn't enough time to be able to pull out the large hairdryer from their bags without them being within hitting distance.

It was the perfect time to introduce himself.

Almost immediately, every single thug stopped in their tracks the moment they all heard the sound of something flapping in the distance. It started off faint, but was slowly growing not only in volume, but in numbers as well. The girls were equally confused as to what that sound was. Whatever it could've been, it was approaching them all, and it was approaching fast.

The flapping became so loud, that it was practically all around them, echoing off the concrete of the taller buildings around them.

"Oh no…!" One of the thugs said in a trembling voice.

"H-How'd he find us so quickly…?" Another said fearfully.

"W-We gotta go! Forget these girls, man!" One yelled.

The others agreed and immediately eyed the door; however, it suddenly closed on all of them without warning or a sign of anyone responsible for it.

"No! H-He's already here!-! We're done, man! We're finished!" One yelled almost maniacally.

"Shut up already! We just gotta group up!" One ordered. "H-He wouldn't attack us with these girls as hostages…would he?-!"

 **"Actually, I would."**

Following the mysterious and thunderous voice was a swarm of angry bats that fluttered around the roof like a tornado and completely surrounded both the thugs and the spies in their trap.

"Uh, guys, what the heck's going on?-!" Alex asked her friends.

"I-I don't know…!" Sam said, "But I think _he_ might…!"

The moment Sam said that, she pointed towards the top of one of the building's above the one they were on, and saw something…or someone standing there. The full moon shinned its pale light behind him—he appeared as a dark shadow figure with pointed ears, and haunting white eyes.

"No…I-It…It's him…" One of the thugs whimpered.

"Him? Him—who?-!" Clover questioned.

"T-The…The…The Batman…"

The one called Batman suddenly leaped off of the edge of the building. The thugs all winced and were prepared for a fight of their lives…however they didn't receive that. Instead, the Batman had descended past the roof and bellow into the deep dark crevices of the alleyways. The look on everyone's faces, including the girls, was that of sheer confusion.

"W-Where'd he go…?-!" One thug questioned. "Y-You think he fell on accident?"

"Naw…! Everyone get ready!" One of the bigger thugs ordered. "Keep an eye on those girls!"

The thugs quickly got into formation as four of them were stationed on all corners of the building, while the other two, including the one that was tied up, all eyed the spies.

"Um, since when did we become a bunch of damsels here?" Clover said in offense.

"Yeah, can we just take these losers out already? Staying here gives me the creeps." Alex asked desperately to her comrades.

"Hold on, girls…I wanna see if the myth is more than a myth." Sam said in curiosity.

The area was quiet. The bats had since flown off into the night sky, leaving only a light breeze of silence, and the thunder rumbling in the distance. Just the quiet itself was enough to instill an unbelievable wave of anxiety through the thugs. The spies, on the other hand, kept themselves focused and calm under the pressure. However, even they couldn't help but feel uneasy to the waiting.

Seconds trickled on by until it had become dead silent. Not a single sound could be heard in that brief moment.

And that was his time to strike.

"Heh…guess he really did run awa—"

The thug who stood at the edge of the building on the left's words were snatched away the moment he felt the ground under him collapse. From bellow burst the Dark Knight himself to grab the thug by his face and slam him right down to the ground.

From there, he grabbed his grapnel gun and shot it towards the right edge of the building. He shot himself across the air towards the second thug, and delivered a swift kick to the man's chest; sending him straight to the ground.

The moment he landed, he let go of his grapnel to throw dual batarangs right at the other thugs who were guarding the ledges on the other side of the rooftop.

In the distraction of the batarangs, he retrieved his grapnel gun and ran head on at the goons who were positioned around the girls. By the time the first guy noticed, Batman was already within punching distance of him. His head felt as if it was going to break off from his neck from how hard the Dark Knight had socked him in the cheek.

In that split second of the punch, Batman used his grapnel gun on the thug on the side, and brought him flying right towards him. Once within reach, Batman clocked him with a mean hook across the face.

The last one acted in a ditch effort to try and attack Batman before _he_ attacked him. A wasted effort as Batman simply dodged his two measly knife attacks with ease, and grabbed his arm when he attempted to stab him. Once in his grasp, Batman simply lifted the poor thug off his feet and wrapped his arm around his abdomen. Batman finished him off with a brutal throw to the ground that practically made cracks. The girls winced at the unquestionable number of bones that were broken.

All was calm once again. The rooftop was filed the groans of injured thugs who just two hurt to even get up. And even if they could, they were smart enough to stay down and except their time in jail. It was certainly better than going through what they went through again.

Once all was said and done, Batman appeared before the girls for a brief moment. It wasn't that he frightened them, but rather, it was his imposing height over them and looming presence that put a uncomfortable chill down each of their spines.

What stood out to them most was that he wasn't some sort of mutated bat creature or a monster at all.

He was just a man.

He was a man in a full-body, dark grey suit with a large Bat symbol on the chest. His boots were long with built in kneecaps, while his hands were gloved in black with brass knuckles. He sported a gold utility belt where he placed his grapnel gun, while his long black cape flew gently in the wind. And to finish it all off, he wore a black cowl with pointed ears, and inhumane, white eyes that carried a stern expression.

"Um…okay…we have _so_ gotta get better in our training." Clover mentioned to them.

"W-Well…thanks for saving us, sir—Batman—sir Bat—Batman…sir…!" Alex said bashfully.

"I-I don't believe it…! You're real!" Sam expressed in shock. "I-I mean… _really_ real!-! B-But there's no way!"

 **"I get that a lot."**

"Seriously?-! Even your _voice_ doesn't sound real!" Sam exclaimed. "HOW ARE YOU REAL?-!"

"Sammy, Sammy, take a deep breath for second!" Clover advised to her friend.

Sam indeed took that moment to calm herself down, before speaking once more.

"S-Sorry about that. I guess I was…just…"

Sam's words trailed off as Batman walked right past her and right into the entrance of the rooftop; practically disappearing into the darkness of the hall.

"Well, he's a little batty, isn't he?" Alex said.

They waited a good few seconds before Batman appeared back on the rooftop, while carrying someone over his shoulder. Once he put him down onto the ground, the girls saw that it was a tied up and gagged Cobbpepot, who was struggling to break free while muffling through a piece of cloth tied around his mouth.

"Oh look, he's finally become tolerable." Clover joked.

"Man, you work fast." Alex said in amazement.

Batman ignored Penguin's grumblings towards the girls, and reached into his pocket for what he was looking for. Just as he had assumed, Batman pulled out a small piece of paper that was folded up. He looked into it and found a sketch of some kind of futuristic, high-tech canon with its components written down with descriptions of what they were.

 **"So Cobblepot was after it as well."**

"Hey! Isn't that the chemical weapon we've been looking for?" said Clover.

Batman felt his personal space invaded with the three spies so close to him, while looking at the paper with him.

"It is. So this guy must know where it could be." Sam deduced. She took a knee and removed the cloth from Cobblepot's mouth.

"Ah! You pompous, idiotic valley girls!" Penguin yelled. "I outta break out of these ropes and show all three of you what happens when ya mess with a mobster! You hear me?-!"

"Oh, put a sock in it, short stuff. Now we want answers." Sam ordered. "How do you know about the chemical weapon, and who told you about it?"

"Ha ha, sorry, luv. I don't go around flappin' my gums for anybody." Cobblepot grinned with his sharp teeth. "That is…unless ya make it worth my while somehow, heh heh heh. How's about a kiss, blonde?"

"Ew! As if!" Clover reacted in disgust.

Finally, Batman stepped in and touched Sam's shoulder.

 **"I'll take it from here."**

The smile had immediately dropped on the Penguin's lips and replaced with a fear in his eyes that Sam didn't get to see in him when she was doing the interrogating. Batman wasted no time, and planted his foot right onto the side of Cobblepot's face. The poor baddie began to scream out in pain.

"Stop! Please!" Cobblepot exclaimed. "I-I was only kiddin' about the kiss! Augh!"

All the useless talking only made Batman apply even more pressure to his foot. The girls were practically speechless at the Bat's harsh methods for getting answers.

 **"Talk. Where did you get these plans? You can answer now, or you can be done eating solid food."**

"O-Oy! I hear ya! I hear ya!" Cobblepot said in a panic. "B-But I'm tellin' ya; I don't know where the blasted thing is! One a' my boys found that somewhere!"

 **"Where?"**

"I-I dunno! He just said he found it somewhere! I swear that's all I know!"

 **"Much obliged."**

Batman thanked the Penguin with a harsh knee to his face, knocking him completely unconscious.

"Ouch…He's definitely gonna feel that in the morning…" Alex winced.

"Hey, look, uh…Batman, sir…we appreciate you helping us back there, but there's actually something we need to ask you for." Sam said.

 **"You want Tim Scam."**

The girls reacted with a simultaneous gasp.

"So you _did_ catch him. Well, thanks for making our job easier." Clover said graciously. "Now if you could just hand him over to us, and maybe answer a few questions for…files and stuff, then we can be out of this city lickity split!"

 **"I'm afraid I can't do that."**

The girls were silent for a moment while Batman continued to search Penguin for any concealed weapons he might have had, before Alex spoke out first.

"What?-! B-But why?-!"

 **"The _'_ _ex-_ _agent'_ has hidden a deadly chemical weapon in Gotham; one that could threaten thousands of people's lives. I'm not letting him out of this city until he tells me where it is."**

"Well, you're in luck, because that's why we're here." Sam said proudly. "The three of us are—"

 **"—Sam, Alex, and Clover. W.H.O.O.H.P's top spies and enlisted under the current C.E.O of the organization; Jerry."**

"Wait! You _know_ us?-!" Alex said in shock.

"Have you been spying on us?-! That's so gross!" Clover said, "I mean, yeah, we spy on people too, but that's a totally different story!"

Batman ignored Clover's words and took Cobblepot over his shoulder as if he were a sack of potatoes. He turned to face the girls one more time with those lifeless, yet sternly scowling eyes that put a collective chill down all their spines.

 **"I'm only gonna warn you three this _one_ time; go home. Gotham's no place for a bunch of spies."**

Batman then strolled right past them until he stood on the ledge of the rooftop.

 **"Oh, and one more thing..."**

He had gotten all three's attention the moment he reached around the back of his neck for something that was stuck to it. It appeared to be a chewed up piece of gum that he flicked off his fingers. Sam sucked her teeth. She had hoped his senses weren't so keen that he'd noticed the tracker gum she had placed on him when she got in close to read the plans Cobblepot had.

 **"For a group of international spies that are suppose to be the best W.H.O.O.H.P has to offer...I'm not impressed."**

With those last words for them to linger onto, He reached into his utility belt for his grapnel gun, and shot it onto the edge of the same towering building he had leaped from. Just as mysteriously as he arrived, The Dark Knight had zipped himself up onto its ledge, before disappearing onto the rooftop with his cape being the last they see of him.

"Ugh! Who does that costumed nutjob think he is!" Clover raged. "Treating us like second-rate spies! Like _we're_ the amateurs! News flash, buddy; capes are _SO_ 1930's!"

"I still can't believe the guy's real." Sam said, "All the rumors, all the accomplishments he's done over the years...it's all real...Girls, this guy's no joke. We need to be careful around him."

"Oh, so _now_ you take him seriously." Alex mocked. "Whatever happen to " _He's just a story created to scare the superstitious and cowardly?_ "

"That was _BEFORE_ he burst from the ground and literally took out seven thugs with ease!" Sam argued. She then took a deep sigh in spite of tonight's events. "Doesn't seem we'll be finding Tim Scam tonight...We should just head back to the hotel."

"...OR you can get a lil inside tip from me."

The girls all looked up at the entry way of the roof to see a lone man sitting up there. Once he landed on equal ground with them, the spies got a better look at him.

"Okay, pal, stop right there!" Sam ordered. "Who exactly...are...you?"

Rather then demand what his business was, the three of them were all caught with a contagious case of collective heart eyes and scarlet cheeks as they were greeted by, what they would call, ' _a total, super hunk_ '. He was dressed in an all-black suit with a blue bird symbol on his chest, and a pair of sticks on his back. He donned a mysterious domino mask that only added to his beautiful, black short hair. And he certainly had the body to match.

"W-Whoa...!" Alex said excitedly. "And I thought Gotham was full of nothing of weirdos and old rich guys...no offense, Sammy."

"Huh? Wha...?" Sam said while distracted by Nightwing's good looks.

"Forget your tips, how about you and I get outta this city and head back to _your_ place~" Clover said flirtatiously.

"Trust me; my place is a lot worse then big 'ol Gotham." Nightwing quipped as he lightly caressed Clover's chin. "Name's Nightwing, and for the record; I'm not into high school kids, but thanks for the offer, cutie~"

Clover practically melted in his hands like putty; something that not many boys were able to do to her.

"So anyway, sorry about my _ex-boss._ he can be pretty...unreasonable in these situations."

"Y'know, it'd be nice if you could take the ' _un_ ' out of ' _unreasonable_ ' with that guy, and have him give Tim Scam back to us." Sam said.

"I would if I could, but like I said, he's a bit of a control freak...Reason why I left..." Nightwing muttered. "But look, if you're looking for this Scam guy, it helps to have someone who knows their way around here." Nightwing suggested, "Luckily for you three, I'm feeling pretty charitable in helping out if you'll have me."

"And we should trust you—why?" Sam questioned.

"Because I don't want to see Gotham, a city I've come to call a second home, submerged in deadly chemicals that could wipe out the entire population." Nightwing made clear.

"Good enough for me!" Clover said happily as she lovingly wrapped her arms around Nightwing's arm.

"I dunno..." Sam said suspiciously. "It all seems too convenient..."

"I get it. Too good to be true. But trust me when I say I want to help you three." Nightwing assured them as he slipped out of Clover's grasp.

"I'm up for it." Alex agreed.

"Me too!" Clover said giddily.

Both eyed Sam in anticipation as if to put her on the spot as the final decision to the ruling. Sam was practically forced to accept with an annoyed sigh. She also began to find the struggles of being a leader bothersome.

"I...guess." Sam answered.

"Good enough for me." Nightwing nodded as he walked past them towards the edge of the roof with grapnel device in hand. It was different from Batman's since his was a gun, while Nightwing's was something different. "Meet me here tomorrow night. Then I can get someone else who could lend us a hand."

"And who is that exactly?" Asked Sam.

"You'll see. Until then, watch your backs." Nightwing warned. "If you three are as good of spies as I think you are, you'll need to use all the skills you got to take on Gotham."

"Thanks for the advice, super hot mask dude, buuut I think we're more then capable of handling ourselves." Alex assured him.

"For your sake, I hope you're right..." Nightwing muttered. "Also, you might wanna get out of here. Cops will be on their way to pick these guys up."

Nightwing fired his grapnel up towards a building and zipped away into the night similar to the way the Batman did. The girls also bailed out of there, just in time to hear the police sirens in the distance.

Once they were far enough away from the arresting, the girls retreated onto another rooftop that happened to have had a small set up of a bench and a coffee table; all under a large canopy. Whomever was up there was gone now, allowing Sam and Alex to sit back and think things through. A good thing they had found it too, considering it had begun raining and the small breeze made the wind chimes sing. Quite the relaxing setting actually.

"Man, Gotham really _is_ the holy grail of weirdos..." Alex said in amazement. "First we meet some small dude with a penguin obsession, then we run into an urban legend who forgot the memo on being a legend, and now some hot guy in a mask is asking to help us?"

"Yeah...and that's the part that worries me..." Sam pondered. "Obviously we shouldn't trust him, but for now we'll play along."

"Maybe...what do you think, Clover...? Clover?"

The two girls looked over at Clover who just stood there while doodling something in her notebook; swooning lovingly as she did. Sam and Alex could practically see the hearts radiating off of her body. This was usually the sign that Clover had a boy in her sights to date. They could only sigh at the fact that it just _had_ to be someone they didn't entirely trust.

"Y'know girls, maybe I had Gotham all wrong~" Clover swooned as she sat between the two. "He's _totally_ my diamond hunk in the rock~"

"Clover!" Sam said, bringing Clover back to her senses with a hand on her shoulder. "We _just_ met the guy. I mean, yeah, he's a super, dreamy, hunk of a Gotham boy—"

"—With a super _, MEGA_ cute butt!" Clover added.

"Uuuh...sure...but it's too soon to say for certain if he's really on our side. I'm calling Jerry."

Sam opened her communicator and dialed the number to W.H.O.O.H.P headquarters. out of it appeared a holographic image of Jerry himself.

(Jerry) _"Hello, girls. How goes the mission?"_

"As of a few minutes ago, not too bad~" Clover said with a giggle.

"What she _means_ to say is that we just had a run in with the Bat Man and some masked guy, who calls himself Nightwing, who wants to work with us in finding Tim Scam's weapon; says we'll meet tomorrow night with another ally of his. Anything on him?"

(Jerry) _"Hmmm...no, there doesn't seem to be anything on this 'Nightwing' character. However, if he's a resident of Gotham who is willing to aid you, it would be in all your best interests to take him up on his offer."_

"Just like that?" Alex questioned. "Nothing about this sets off any alarms to you?"

(Jerry) _"Of course it does. However finding that chemical weapon is just as important as finding Tim Scam himself. Millions of lives are on the line."_

"Yeah, about this 'chemical weapon'; you never did give us the deets on what it does." Clover brought up. "I mean, is it something that gives everyone allergies, makes their fashion sense lousy, have them all break out into gross zits?"

(Jerry) _"No...it kills people within a 15 mile radius."_

The three spies reacted with horrifying gasps.

(Jerry) _"The chemicals mixed in the cannon-like weapon is filled with a deadly toxin that spreads into the environment in an instant. If anyone were to breath it in, they would quickly be sucked over the very oxygen from their lungs. It's quite ghastly to say the least."_

"T-That's horrible!" Sam exclaimed. "Looks like we really got our work cut out for us!"

(Jerry) _"Yes...However there is good news. It is impossible to actually use the chemical weapon without the right components. To build it physically is simple, but the last item needed to power it up is a rare compound that hasn't been seen for decades. Without it, the toxin is next to harmless."_

A collective sigh of relief was heard from all three of the girls.

"So all we have to do is find the actual canon, dismantle it, and then we can focus on Scam." Alex figured with confidence. "Easy!"

"Thanks, Jerr. We'll keep you posted." Sam finished.

(Jerry) _"Of course. Good luck, spies."_

With that, Sam closed her communicator and stood up again.

"Welp, no sense in staying out here in the rain. Let's back to our hotel for the night. Mr. Wayne will be waiting for three beautiful interns in the morning."

* * *

 **So there you have it.**

 **So a few things I wanted to mention;**

 **1\. The version of Batman I'm using is more or less a mix of different Batmen (BTAS, the new 52 movies, Arkham series, etc.) For visual reference, The suit is the new 52 animated movies' version (Batman vs Robin, Son of Batman, JL War, etc.) despite me not liking the ears for that suit, I wanted to use it because it was an animated movie style. His voice is in bold because he's always depicted as having a "Bat voice" as Batman, so that's why.**

 **2\. Nightwing's appearance is a mix of his Young Justice suit, with the recent Rebirth suit. His hair is similar to how it is in the Teen Titans: Judas Contract movie.**

 **3\. Penguin's look is straight out of Arkham Knight since I really liked that look for him.**

 **4\. Gotham itself is a mix of Arkham Knight, and the Burton films, while Wayne tower looks more like the one in The Dark Knight Trilogy.**


	4. Meet the Boys

**Hey guys, Alito Here!**

 **So I'm sorry it's taken some time to get this up. Work has taken a lot of energy from me. That and dealing with these new braces I got. But anyway I don't know how long it'll be before the next chapter, but I'm hoping it will be soon** **.**

 **Anyway, once again, I'm using a mix of Batman lore for this story, so it's not just one singular version of the Batman mythos.**

 **But that's all I have to say for now. There's more at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of this. It's called ' _fanfiction_ ' for a reason.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meet the Boys**

* * *

Gotham really was a stinker of a city; both figuratively and literally.

Even on a nice, Saturday morning, it was still bleak and cloudy with not a single ray of sunlight passing through. There were at least more people out and about on the streets who seemed to have been able to enjoy themselves on the weekend, despite Gotham being so depressing. How do the people do it every day? With what goes on at night, who would want to walk out in Gotham during the day?

At the very least, the spies didn't have to worry too much about that, as they were currently working as undercover interns for the illustrious Wayne Enterprise. All three were separated into the departments were they felt they would be strongest in; Sam playing a role in the biotech field, Alex handling the entertainment field in sports, and Clover all over the fashion clothing line. However it wasn't without its difficulties, as the spies were worked the hardest they ever have due to the Wayne brand being as huge as it was, which meant working twice as hard to show results. The girls knew there would be hard work involved, but they didn't expect to be so overwhelmed on their first day.

But it was all worth it for Sam, who had somehow sneaked through Wayne Tech's high security by using her hacking gadgets to turn off cameras and precautionary measures. She ended up finding herself in a dark room filled with the lights of the computer monitors and glowing buttons of keyboards. It was practically freezing in the room to cool down the hardware.

"Phew…! L-L-Let's find t-t-the satellite controls b-b-before I f-f-f-freeze to death…!" Sam said with a shivering voice.

She walked through the long halls of computer hardware that was set up like long halls of darkness and dim blue lights. She didn't need to look far to fight the main controls to the satellite—it was a setup of a long, white cylinder that connected the high-leveled ceiling. It most likely connected to the antenna that pointed out of the top of Wayne tower and sends signals to the Wayne satellite.

Sam used her Remote Virus Palm Code Decoder to bypass the security cryptic algorithms that protected it. She had to admit, just getting through the codes was difficult enough considering how advanced they were.

Almost five minutes went by, but she had finally gotten through to the access point towards the satellite.

"Bingo!" Sam smiled.

Once she gained access, she configured the satellite to form a full schematic of the entire city of Gotham. She placed a USB into the decoder and uploaded the schematics for the chemical weapon in order to find a match for the device. Surprisingly, nothing came up on it. There was not a single trace of the chemical weapon on the map at all.

"I-Impossible…!" Sam gasped. "I-It should be on here somewhere...so weird…"

Before she could probe any further, Sam could hear the sounds of the door opening behind her, and the sound of chattering from two male workers approaching. That was her time to sneak out of the place via the air vents…to her disgust.

"I hope the vents aren't dusty…oh, who are you kidding, Sammy…" She groaned in a whisper.

Finally lunch time had arrived and the three dragged their tired selves into Wayne Enterprise's built-in cafeteria. They were at least gracious that the set up was what you would expect from a billionaire with a spacious room of individual tables, and a buffet of food for the employees. They even had complimentary take-home containers for those who didn't have the privilege to buy food.

Alex, and Clover reunited at an empty table with food trays in hand. The moment they all sat, a sigh of relief had been shared by the two of them as the first half of the work day was done. Sam had followed a few minutes after they had sat with her own tray in hand, and her professional outfit a bit dusty.

Jeez, Sammy, I didn't know technology could get so dirty." Clover commented.

"Trust me; this wasn't from fixing a computer." Sam said, "I had to sneak out of the hardware room where the satellite was connected to."

"And…?" Alex asked.

"Well, that's what I need to talk with Jerry about…" Sam answered.

She reached into her compowder and contacted Jerry again. Once again, his face appeared via small hologram.

(Jerry) _"Good morning, Spies. How goes your internship?"_

"Boy…if this is what the life of an adult is like, I'd rather just stay in high school, like, forever…" Alex groaned.

"Well _I'm_ having the time of my LIFE!" Clover said with excitement. "Can you believe that they just _let_ me design pretty much all kinds of designer suits, dresses, tops, shorts, skirts, and even shoes?-! Like, I feel like I've died and gone to fashion heaven!"

"How about you come down from cloud 9 for a second so we can talk about the missing chemical weapon?" Sam reminded them.

(Jerry) _"And how goes that endeavor?"_

"Absolutely nothing." Sam said in defeat. "I used the Wayne satellite and downloaded the schematics of the chemical weapon into the decoder, but there wasn't a single smudge of the weapon _anywhere_ in Gotham City. It doesn't make sense."

(Jerry) _"Quite. I'll see if W.H.O.O.H.P's satellite has any better luck on the search. Until then, you three do your best to continue posing as interns for Wayne Enterprise."_

"Thanks, Jerr. We'll keep you in touch." Alex said.

The call ended, and the girls were left to simply sit, and wait for anymore development on the weapon.

"Well, _this_ was a total waste of time…" Sam sighed.

"Seriously. As much as I love living the fashion-designer dream, I'd rather get this chemical weapon found and out of this dump of a city." Clover said. "I mean, forget the assignment for school. I'd rather make stuff up and get my C- like a big girl."

"Uh-uh! I am _not_ about to be below average for you!" Sam objected. "The daytime may not've given us much to look into, but at least we have tonight."

"And what might be happening tonight?"

The three were startled by the sudden appearance of a deep voice around them. They all practically scrambled for things to say in the presence of Bruce Wayne, who seemed to have been passing by. He had an obvious look of suspicion towards the three.

"O-Oh! We—uh…!" Alex tried to speak. "W-We were just talking about…uh—"

"—date night!" Clover intervened. "You see, we met this _really_ cute guy from out of town and figured we'd all go with him for a night out!"

"Y-Yeah, and we didn't want to be rude or anything, so we accepted and stuff!" Sam added.

Bruce obviously didn't believe that. Inside, he knew they were going out to search for Tim Scam again, even though he warned them not to. What was it about the young and disobeying the old? Then again, he recalled in his younger days not being any better with Alfred. And ask for this ' _cute guy from out of town'_ , Bruce could quickly assume who they were talking about. His speculations on Dick helping these girls were dead on. Of course he was going to continue to play dumb for now.

"I see." Bruce said with a convincing smile. "I won't try to pry into your personal lives any further. Just be careful; Gotham can get… _strange_ at night."

"Of course! I-I mean…yes, sir." Sam said with scarlet cheeks.

"Have a good night, ladies." Bruce said with a final wave, as he walked away towards the exit of the cafeteria.

Even as he walked away, Sam couldn't keep her eyes off of him. That frame, those shoulders, that beautifully groomed hair; it was enough to keep her swooning and blushing for hours in a day.

"Hey! Earth to Sammy!" Clover said with a snap of her fingers. "You can daydream about your billionaire sugar daddy later."

"For the last time, would you stop talking about that?-!" Sam yelled. She snapped out of it when she noticed all eyes on her for her outburst. She smiled nervously and sat back down to eat in embarrassment.

"Anyway, back to our _date_ tonight." Alex brought back. "I did some asking around here, and they all point to Nightwing not always being Nightiwing. In fact, there's rumors that when he was working with Batman, he use to go by the name ' _Robin_ '."

"Wait! Robin? I know that name!" Clover said as she reached into her purse and pulled out an old fashion magazine from almost a decade back. She flipped through the pages until she found a page of a woman wearing an outfit that just screamed back in the day.

It consisted of a black and yellow fashion's cape over a red crop-top with yellow buckles and a yellow 'R' on the left breast. She also wore a yellow belt, green short shorts, and a pair of long, green boots with red laces. She also wore black sunglasses with a Dixie haircut.

"I knew it. The ' _Robin_ ' look was mega popular back in the day." Clover explained. "Everyone in Gotham went around with this look…until people started getting targeted for it and the style fell after a year or so."

"So _this_ was what he wore while working with Batman? Talk about creepy…" Alex cringed.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about tonight." Sam said.

* * *

Another night had arrived onto Gotham; this time, the moon was half full, while there wasn't a cloud in the sky. However, there was barely a star either—nothing but pure black in the sky.

The spies were once again on the same rooftop where they witnessed the Batman for the first time last night; patiently waiting for Nightwing to show up. It was obvious police had searched the area last night due to the yellow tape that surrounded the roof. They had to make sure not to leave any physical evidence. In fact, Sam, who had studied criminal justice, knew that standing within the boundaries of the yellow tape was just asking to be tracked, but she would've wasted her breath since Alex and Clover went right under the tape anyway.

"Where is he?" Sam said impatiently while tapping her foot. "We can't exactly be standing around IN A CRIME SCENE!"

"Chill-lax, Sammy, I'm sure he'll be here; hopefully not leaving us high and dry." Alex said optimistically.

"He better not!" Clover exclaimed, "I still need to ask him stuff for the assignment! Like how long he's been doing this? What's his likes? Dislikes? Is he single? Would he let me have a picture of his firm, and round…~" Clover could no longer finish the sentence as she began to swoon at the thought of Nightwing's…assets.

"Aww, I'm flattered."

The three were caught by surprise at the sight of Nightwing; sitting at the top of the entrance to the rooftop like he did the first time they met him. He landed onto the ground and strolled over to them.

"Okay, you're here." Sam said with arms crossed. "So where's this _friend_ of yours to help us out?"

"Right behind you."

Sam practically jumped at the sound of someone's voice speaking so suddenly from behind her, that she went into battle stance within a moment.

All three could see that the voice in fact came from yet another young man.

He was, admittedly, less muscular and looked about the same age as the spies, but they did find him moderately cute compared to how hot Nightwing was. His black hair was cut short, while his identity was hidden behind a black domino mask, and his skin was a little paler then Nightwing's. He was dressed in a full-body suit with the top being red, while the bottom was black. He wore black gloves similar to Batman's, and a yellow utility belt. Down his chest were three yellow latches with his left breast adorning two stylized " _RR_ " on it. And finally he had on a black and yellow cape that touched his knees.

This certainly wasn't the ' _Robin'_ look they were expecting to see, but at least he wasn't wearing short shorts.

"Nice to meet you three." He said with a hand out to shake. "You can call me Red Robin."

"Red…Robin? Like the burger place?" Alex confused.

Red Robin let out a deep sigh. "No, not like the burger place—why does everyone think _that's_ where I got it from?-!"

"Calm your jets, double R, I need you tonight." Nightwing said as he walked over to him. "These are the girls I told you about."

R. Robin looked over past Nightwing towards the three spies. The one in red seemed to be the ' _dumb blonde_ ' archetype that was waving awkwardly towards them. The one in green was definitely the leader of the three due to her giving that vibe off. And the yellow one seemed to be the childish one due to that happy smile of hers.

"Can we talk?" R. Robin asked. He pulled Nightwing aside to speak with him in whispers. "You sure about this, Dick? They don't seem all that reliable to me."

"Why, 'cause they're girls?" Dick whispered.

"No, because they're girls wearing super bright colors, and loud-sounding spandex."

"Tim, Relax, they're here to help. And you know the old man won't let any outsiders help him out in his own city. Remember the last time Mr. big and blue flew in from Metropolis and Bats practically pointed him out of Gotham?"

"I know, but—"

"Um, helloooo? Jumpsuit boys? Over heeere!"

The two looked back at the impatient spies who were waiting for the boys to finish their little chat, and were beginning to be fed up with their annoying whispers.

"If you two are done with your private conversation, how about we get this search and capture underway." Sam said. "For example; telling us where Tim Scam even is."

"Yeah! Or maybe you can call Batman! He _is_ your boss, so maybe he could help us!" Alex suggested.

"Wish I could, but Batman's not what you'd call a conversationalist." R. Robin confessed. "Plus I'm not exactly working for him directly like the old days, so he hasn't told me a thing. I had to figure some stuff out on my own. Anyway, here's what I got."

R. Robin reached into his utility belt to pull out a small device to place on the ground. The device projected a giant hologram of the entire city of Gotham with small boxes over the most popular locations of the city; including Wayne Tower, Crime Alley, and even the infamous Arkham Asylum.

"So far, based on where Batman said he had found Scam, I was able to cross reference any activity that he may have been up to since he first touched down into Gotham." Tim explained. "Sure, I have a few facial recognitions of him, but so far, there's no telling where he hid the weapon without any DNA to track his movements."

Sam got a closer look at the map with an inquisitive expression. There was one location that stood out the most to her.

"What if there _was_ a DNA sample and we just didn't look hard enough?" Sam questioned.

"Impossible, not even the GCPD could find any evidence there." R. Robin said.

" _We're_ not the GCPD, now are we?" Sam reminded him with obvious sass. "I think it's time we revisit our favorite crime scene."

* * *

The girls and boys arrived back into the empty alleyway that was practically wiped clean of any shred of evidence. It was just as dark and off-putting as it was the first time the girls got there.

"Okay, so what now?" Alex asked.

"Now, we just need a little help from the compowder's DNA scan." Sam answered.

"Nice, except Batman's pretty much wiped the crime scene clean for any traces of both him, and Scam." R. Robin reminded her.

"Yeah, but Bats didn't expect us _helpless little girls_ to have our own version of a forensics scanner." Sam said with a smirk on her lips.

She entered in a few key strokes on her compowder, and from the small camera came a projected scan of the entire alleyway. From that scan, the compowder had been able to completely replay all the events that took place in it from a few days ago. It was traveling in such a fast motion that the projection of the people seemed to appear then disappear in an instant. Finally, the Fast Forwarding had stopped and moved at a normal speed with the sight of a man running frantically down the alley and into the garage.

"Whoa…" R. Robin muttered in amazement.

"Yeah, we're pretty awesome~" Clover mocked.

"So he hid in that garage." Alex said, "It looks like he was running from something."

"In Gotham, there's a lot to run away from." Nightwing stated. "I'm pretty sure Red Robin and I know what."

Tim Scam's hologram ran right into the garage, and stayed in there for a minute or so. Then he arrived out of it while being dragged back the back of his collar by an invisible force and hurdled up into the air. That was all they were able to see of Scam.

"Hey, what gives? Does Gotham have a ghost problem too?" Clover wondered.

"Oh, I get it." Nightwing figured; to the confusion of the spies. "Y'see, when Batman's hacking into top secret organizations…"

"…Something he does quite often…" R. Robin added.

"…he likes to make sure all traces of his existence are wiped from the motherboard. It's why he's not showing up on your scanner." Nightwing finished. "It's also why he's still considered an urban myth."

"Seriously?-!" Alex blurted out. "What, is your boss, like, _majorly_ paranoid or something?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea…" R. Robin said.

Once the recording had disappeared, Nightwing walked over to the garage, and lifted it up with a hard lift. It cried loudly as the door had been practically thrown up, to reveal a dark room of crates, boxes, and power tools all around. The five went in and shined flashlights within the dark crevices. So far, they search and find nothing to substantial to the case. Just like outside, there was not a shred of evidence to be seen of either Scam or Batman.

"Hey, girls! Oh, and guys! Check this out!"

Clover called over the group as she picked something up from behind one of the crates in the corner. It appeared to be a strange, golden ring with a crudely-implanted scanner on it.

"So much for 'wiping the crime scene clean', huh?" Alex said mockingly towards an annoyed R. Robin.

Sam got a closer look at the ring, and realized where she had seen it before; "I know this ring. It was one of the gadgets from years ago; back when W.H.O.O.H.P was still in diapers."

Clover gasped. "You mean back when Jerry had hair?-! That must've been, like, hundreds of years ago."

"Scam must've dropped it when Batman took him." Nightwing figured.

"If so, we could use that as a DNA sample." R. Robin suggested.

R. Robin took another strange device from his utility belt; it was a small beeper-like scanner that opened up its flat end to reveal a full on scanner and even a pull-out touch screen keyboard. He placed the ring onto the scanner and watched a small light go through the ring. Once the scan was complete, he had taken out a long USB cord and plugged it into the map projector device and placed it on the ground. Once again, the hologram of the entire map of Gotham appeared in front of all of them with the new information placed onto it. Now, there was a green line that was stretching across the holographic city streets that was leading towards an abandoned music theater.

"Well, we now know where Scam's been scamming now." Sam said.

"It's the abandoned musical theater." R. Robin said, "Batman uses it as a hidden holding cell for certain criminals whom can't be kept in GCPD."

"So _that's_ where Tim Scam is." Alex said, "Kinda sad he doesn't tell you two anything."

"Yeeeah, we think the cowl cuts off a lot of circulation to his brain…" Nightwing quipped.

"So we know where he is. Now where's his dirty bomb?" R. Robin wondered as he stared at the map.

"We could use a forensic scan for every single print that he's left within a microscopic radius." Sam said.

"Or we could use a bio-matrix decryptor to create a holographic projection. That way, we could recreate his movements across Gotham…" R. Robin said.

"…which will rendevou us back to where he could be." Sam said.

The two spit-balled ideas for how to track the weapon, while the girls and Nightwing just stood there, and watched them congregate with one another as if they were in their own little world.

"Jeez, who knew Sammy had a clone…" Clover remarked.

"Red Robin always _was_ more the detective one of the Robins." Nightwing said, "Always trying to discover the truth, no matter what it took."

"Yeah, speaking of Robins, how many have there been?" Alex questioned.

"For the most part, Four in all." Nightwing answered. "I was the first one. R. Robin is the third but he's on his own like me, and the fourth one's with Batman now."

"Jeez, does he just go through Robins like seasonal fashion lines?-!" Clover said.

"So, what convinced you and R. Robin to leave?" Alex asked.

"You three have met him—would _you_ want to work under _that_ for most of your younger years?" Nightwing questioned jokingly.

"I see your point…" Alex nodded.

"Wait, you said _four_ Robins but only mentioned 1, 3, and 4..." Clover mentioned. "What happened to the second one?"

For a moment, Nightwing looked grief-stricken. He couldn't even begin to speak a word about the topic, while his fist was clenched so tight that he could feel them becoming sore. The young vigilante could not even look the girls in their faces and instead just cast his heads down as if he were ashamed to speak anymore.

"Oh..." Alex uttered sadly. Both she and Clover immediately got the message loud and clear.

"We found it!"

The girls and Nightwing looked back at the two as R. Robin closed the holographic map.

"We know where the chemical weapon is." R. Robin confirmed.

* * *

The spies and the boys had all leaped across rooftops over Gotham until they arrived at an abandoned warehouse off the cost of Gotham city on the pier. To avoid any detection from wandering eyes or any officers, they decided to sneak in through the back. Just like the rest of Gotham, the back of the warehouse was dimly lit with a flickering light over the back door.

Sam went for the knob, only for it to appear to be locked.

"Ugh! Locked." Sam said.

"Hang on. This'll only take a minute." Nightwing said.

He took a knee towards the door, and began pick-locking it. Due to it taking far too long, Clover opted to use a different tactic.

"Out of the way, handsome."

Clover stepped in with her gadget; the buzzsaw wristwatch, and activated it by sawing a hole into the door. Once made, all Clover had to do was slip her hand through and unlock the door, and voila.

"Ta-da~ And you two thought I was just a pretty face." Clover smiled as she got in close to Nightwing.

"Clover! Focus!" Sam hissed.

She pouted as she backed off of Nightwing and joined the rest of the girls in sneaking into the dark warehouse.

Once inside, the girls used their compowders' flashlights to peer through the darkness, while Nightwing and R. Robin simply used regular flashlights from their utility belts. The Warehouse was filled with crates and old trinkets that have been put into storage by the people of Gotham. It almost felt as though they were surrounded by towers rather than wooden boxes filled with who knows what inside. To make the work go faster, the girls and boys split up to cover more ground.

After what felt like hours of searching, no one could find a single trace of the massive chemical weapon at all. The place was practically cannon free.

"Find anything?" Alex called as she rejoined the gang.

"Not a spec." Sam answered in disappointment. "I don't get it. The map and coordinates all pointed to _this_ location. We couldn't be wrong."

 **"You're not."**

The girls were taken aback by the thunderous voice coming from seemingly nowhere. and Nightwing, on the other hand, were used to it at this point. They had even looked up out of instinct, and low and behold, from the shrouded ceiling descended the Dark Knight himself in all his black-caped glory.

"Oh boy..." Nightwing muttered.

Batman eyed Nightwing, who only starred right back at him with defiance. He had a feeling Dick was helping these three out somehow.

"Well look who decided to join the gang!" Clover sassed. "Where you, like, waiting up there for us? I swear you get creepier every time we meet you."

"Wait! About the chemical weapon!" Sam mentioned. "You said we weren't wrong about it being here, so where is it?"

 **"Dismantled—I found it the same night I met you three."**

"But—but how?-!" Alex asked. "We looked everywhere for that thing!"

"Hellooo~? World's Greatest Detective?" R. Robin reminded them.

The girls gave R. Robin such a harsh stare down, that it could even rival Batman's in _his_ eyes. He learned that night as he hid behind Nightwing to never upset girls.

Sam let out a sigh and turned back to Batman. "Okay…Well, thanks for the help. If you have the weapon's parts, then we'll need them to be returned to W.H.O.O.H.P ASAP. "

"And maybe throw in Scam as a bonus, just saying. We'd really appreciate it." Alex noted.

 **"No."**

It took a moment for the girls to register his answer before they all said in unison; "NO?-!"

"W-What do you mean ' _no_ '?" Clover questioned.

 **"You can have Scam, but I'll be keeping the components of the _Equalizer._** "

The—what?" Clover questioned.

 **"That's what it was called; The Equalizer. And considering how easily W.H.O.O.H.P let it fall into the wrong hands, it would be better if I looked after its parts so it can't be rebuilt."**

"Oh, no! I don't think so, buddy!" Sam protested as she approached the Dark Knight right to his face. "That weapon is property of W.H.O.O.H.P headquarters. You have no right or authority to even be in possession of it."

 **"That canon had the capacity to annihilate half of Gotham— _my_ city. I won't let anyone have the chance to do it a second time."**

"Which is why it should come with us!" Sam argued.

Before Batman could retaliate, the sounds of beeping could be heard from the inside of his cowl. He pressed the side where his ear was to answer it.

"Ugh, rude much?" Clover said.

 **"Robin, what's wrong?"**

The girls looked confused and looked towards R. Robin for answers.

"The _fourth_ Robin; the one that actually works with Batman." R. Robin answered.

The looked back towards Batman, who had taken a few steps away from them to speak in privacy. When he was done, he looked back at them.

 **"Hmm...perhaps you three _can_ be of some help to us."**

"Uh, yeah, like, we've been saying that since forever ago." Clover said.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

 **"The base were I hid The Equalizer is being compromised. Tim Scam has been captured."**

"Wow, so much for the ' _it's better that I look after it_ ' part." Alex mocked with her fingers on the sides of her head to act as horns.

This easily got a small snicker from the rest of the girls and the bird boys, but they all grew dead silent once Batman hit them all with his signature ' _bat-glare_ '.

 **"Let's move."**

* * *

The spies sped through Gotham city while riding in the suped-up Batmobile that Batman had sent to him via Batcave to fit more then one person. The interior was riddled with levers and buttons that had a blue glow to them, and a monitor that displayed a map to the location Batman needed to travel towards. The girls had to admit that the seats were more comfortable then they expected them to be, despite the seat belts being more like the ones you'd find on roller coasters. Nightwing and were traveling with the Batmobile their own way by riding on Nightwing's motorcycle.

"Again; we _so_ need Jerry to upgrade our tech." Clover whispered to the others.

"I know!" Alex whispered back. "Like, how's a guy like _this_ able to get the cash to have cool gadgets and giant cars?"

 **"I built them."**

The girls were a bit startled by the thunderous voice chiming into their private conversation.

"As in, by yourself?" Alex questioned.

 **"Not necessarily. The fact of the matter is that I need to always be prepared out on the streets of Gotham."**

"But apparently not prepared for a siege of your own hideout." Sam mocked. "Not very on your toes for someone who brags about being prepared for every scenario, huh?"

 **"I'm not perfect. Not everything goes according to plan. It's how I work around the failure in order to succeed _—that's_ what's important."**

Sam couldn't fault that. She's had to remind herself of the same thing multiple times.

"Yeah, but isn't that what your wings and your shadow creepiness is for?" Clover wondered. "in fact, blending into the dark would work mondo well if I ever have a bad hair day, or an icky zit on my nose—"

 **"I don't have powers."**

"Seriously?" Alex said in shock. "But, like, what about all the flying, and blood-sucking, and all that blending into the night?-!"

 **"I'm not a vampire, nor am I an actual bat."**

"You're not?" Sam said with a dumbfounded expression. "So if you're not a bat, and not a vampire, and _don't_ have powers...then you really _are_ just some dude in a bat costume?-!"

Batman said nothing. He only looked over his shoulder towards the girls and, to all three of their utmost surprise (and hint of fear) and smirked.

 **"Sorry to disappoint."**

Before the spies could respond, Batman's attention was turned towards the monitor of the location's map blinking red with the words 'HOSTILES AT LOCATION: FIRE ARMS HAVE BEEN DRAWN' in big bold letters.

"That does _not_ look good." Alex noted.

"Ugh! I know! Like, what kind of font is that?" Clover said.

All three practically fell back into their seats as Batman put his foot on the gas and floored it towards the hidden location without a moment to lose.

"Jeez! I get wanting to make sure not to lose the Equalizer, but can you slow down so we don't lose our lunches?-!" Sam exclaimed while clutching her seat tightly along with the rest of the girls.

 **"The Equalizer's not important at the moment. neither is Tim Scam."**

The girls wondered what could be more important then an equalizer or Scam? Whatever it was, it seemed important enough for him to practically floor it on the gas. The girls were in a state of panic as the Batmobile seemed to have been heading for a collision course towards a mountain side. However the girls were equally shocked to see the mountain side split apart like a motion-detecting door, and lead into a small tunnel.

The car continued on through the metal tunnel until it reached an opening, and came to a screeching halt The girls looked out of the windows to take a moment to not only revel in the massive, dimly lit cave they were in, but also to see the unbelievable set up that lay within it.

It was an entire secret hideout made of large, silvery, round panels that were lodged into the bedrock above them. On one of those giant panels was a super computer that had multiple screens, while another panel held a large containment pod. And on the final panel was, what appeared to be, a giant air craft of some sort that took the resemblance of a giant bat, adding to Batman's motif.

The only problem; all of it had been ransacked, and destroyed. The computer's monitors were broken into, the pod had been shattered into pieces, and the bat-aircraft was ripped apart with bits of it on fire. The most noticeable addition was the gaping hole through the ground that appeared to have been broken into rather than out.

And the other problem; the ones responsible for the damages were still there. It was a bunch of goons who, strangely enough, were dressed in odd clothing that made the girls think they were trying to look like…clowns? They were destroying the remains of the hideout, and even stealing little trinkets that just looked expensive enough.

"Um...I'm guessing this isn't your usual decor?" Clover said to Batman.

Rather than reply, Batman opened the super car's hatch, and leaped right out of the driver's seat like a bullet. Once landed, he took off towards the set of stairs that lead to the first giant panel above. The spies barely had the time to undue their seatbelts as fast by the time they saw Nightwing and R. Robin following close behind. Once they too were out of the car, they ran right behind the boys up those long stairs, and onto the first panel of goons waiting.

Once at the top, they all came face-to-face with a bunch of mean-looking goons who were dressed in clown make up, and holding dangerous melee weapons in their hands. Once they saw Batman and the spies, they began grinning these creepy, toothy grins, while slowly approaching them all like predators to their prey.

"Those totally don't look like faces that want to say hello…" Clover mentioned.

 **"Obviously. Red Robin, Nightwing; execute buddy system: maneuver 24-B."**

"Don't gotta tell us twice!" Nightwing said as he ran ahead of the girls, along with R. Robin right behind him.

The two pulled out their signature weapons; a pair of metal, customized escrima sticks for Nightwing and a metal, retractable bo-staff for R. Robin, and began their combined assault on the clown-dressed goons.

The two worked in almost complete synchronicity with one another, while practically mulling down the thugs with ease. Nightwing's style was very reminiscent of Muy Thai stick fighting, mixed with his own flare of acrobatics added into the mix. He was graceful with his attacks as he was in his movements. And the spies just couldn't take their eyes of that beautiful behind of his in that black suit. If they weren't in love then, they certainly were now.

Meanwhile, R. Robin relied more on his gadgets of batarangs, taser bombs, and other small trinkets to help him gain the upper hand, however he was more than skilled enough to properly handle a bo-staff to where he could pull off some relatively difficult moves with it as it extended to shortened in length in between goons he gave a good thrashing.

 **"They can take care of themselves. Let's move!"**

"R-Right!" Sam nodded. "Come on, girls!"

"Aww, can't I just watch _Hunk_ wing for a little bit longer? I wanna see if he can do a—WHOOA~ there's the split!~" Clover exclaimed to herself with a face of pure red.

"Clover!" Alex and Sam sighed as they had no choice but to drag their love-struck friend with them up the stairs.

Once they reached the second panel, they were once again met with more crooks. However, they were more focused on fighting someone else, who had been dominating them one by one. They looked closer to see that it was actually a young boy, armed with a katana and a few throwing stars.

The boy's uniform was similar to R. Robin's, only the red upper-wear was something resembling a martial arts gi with latches going down the torso, with black leather sleeves, and only one "R" on his left breast. His hands wore green gloves resembling Batman's, while wearing matching green boots over his black pants. His cape was black and yellow, but with a hoodie. And to top it off, he wore a green domino mask over his eyes with black short hair.

 **"Robin!"**

"Another one?" Alex commented. "This must be the fourth Robin."

"Yeah, or his little brother _pretending_ to be Robin." Clover said.

Robin had fended off the few remaining, and saw Batman ahead of him. He was momentarily caught off guard by the three, colorfully-dressed girls behind him, but put is as a forethought to the situation.

"Batman!" He called, "Above us!"

Without warning, Robin grabbed his grapnel gun and shot up into the air, towards the third panel above.

Sam looked up towards it, and saw there was stuff being thrown around up there. There was also loud roars of, what sounded like, a man roaring like a wild animal. Whatever it was, it was better they deal with the criminals there then anything big like what awaited them up top.

"We'll handle these guys!" Sam told Batman. " You go on ahead to the third panel!"

Batman simply nodded used his grapnel gun to launch himself up towards the third panel above with Robin already ahead.

Meanwhile, the spies stood before a lot more clown henchmen then the numbers Nightwing and R. Robin had to deal with. They even had more dangerous weapons of large knives, chainsaws, and even baseball bats with nails in them. All of them came running at the three girls with those crazed, blood-thirsty looks in their eyes.

"Nice weapons." Sam said with a smirk. "Too bad they won't be much to The Cat Fight Gloves."

The girls activated a special button on their wrist, and from the knuckles shot out three sharp blades that curved at the end of them. The moment the thugs swung their weapons, they were immediately cut in two and rendered useless to them. The thugs themselves didn't seem to mind and threw the remains of their weapons away to just go in charging after the girls.

"Split up!" Alex exclaimed.

The three girls spread out with a goons for each of them to deal with.

For Alex, one of the thugs came charging for her with a raised fist to throw. However that punch was intercepted by Alex's grasp, before her karate chop broke his elbow; resulting in the thug screaming in agony. From there, she went for a combo attack by punching him in the gut, a left hook to the cheek, and finally a low swipe of her foot to have him falling onto his back. The final strike was a downward kick to the face that knocked him unconscious.

In Clover's case, the thug pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and went to town in trying to hit her. However Clover was much too fast with her dodging for him to even make a single hit on her. She had even begun to mock him with a fake yawn that only made him angrier. At that moment, he threw the blind haymaker she was waiting for. She grabbed his arm in her own, and whirled him over her back with a jujitsu throw that had him sprawled across the ground; knocked out.

Sam's enemy decided to go the more ' _smarter_ ' approach and pulled out a knife. He ran at her with it while spinning it in his hand, but was quickly intercepted by her grabbing his arm, and turning on the heel on his blind side to elbow him in the back of his head. She only needed to kick him in the back of his knee and have him fall onto them, before whirling herself over his shoulder to deliver a devastating knee right into his face, and send him onto his back; out cold.

Once all was done, the spies regrouped for a job well done.

"If these are the dangers Jerry warned us about, then this'll be a breeze." Sam bragged.

"Psh! Yeah, we're super spies!" Clover proclaimed proudly. "We can handle anything!"

Just as Clover said that, the spies were taken by ultimate surprise from the sudden heavy landing of an otherworldy giant of a man. What sent chills down all three of their spines was his appearance to say the least; his skin was a sickly green and, believe it or not, scaly; almost like a crocodile. The animal theme only continued to his piercing eyes and razor-sharp teeth. His body was massive in muscle that his arms ripped out of his leather, hooded jacket, while his jeans were just as ripped up and tattered.

"...Except that!" Alex exclaimed.

The crocodile man roared an ungodly roar, before running after the girls. However, the croc was immediately pulled off the side by Batman and hurdled towards the ground. The creature was easily able to land back onto it's clawed feet, and growl ferociously towards the Batman, who had landed across from him. The two then circled one another like predators ready to strike. Ironic given their animal themed looks.

 **"Last warning, Croc; stand down, or get hurt."**

"BAAAGH! NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, BATMAN!" Croc roared. "I'D INSTEAD WORRY ABOUT HOW YOU'LL TASTE, ONCE I GNAW THE SKIN OFF YOUR BONES!"

Croc gave yet another roar as he continued to charge after the Dark Knight. Meanwhile above, the spies were joined by Nightwing and R. Robin, who had finished off their batch of thugs, and were left to enjoy the rodeo show with the bewildered girls.

"What the heck is _THAT_?-!" Sam exclaimed as she and the girls looked over the edge.

" _That_ would be Killer Croc." Nightwing said.

"He's basically a crocodile man who lives in the sewers." R. Robin explains. "Super strong, sharp teeth, muscle-bound nimrod; the works."

"Ew! There was nothing in the description that said we'd be fighting an icky crocodile man!" Clover said, grossed out.

"But the flying bat guy was the exception?" Nightwing bantered.

Suddenly, they all heard another set of feet land right behind them. They looked back to see the young, masked boy stroll up to the group while sheathing his sword on his back and placing the hoodie back onto his head.

"Nightwing, Red Embarrassment." Robin said orderly. "I expected you both to be more punctual on handling these thugs in half the time it took you."

"Hello to you too, Robin." Nightwing said with a wave.

"Who're you calling an Embarrassment, you pint-sized brat?-!" R. Robin exclaimed.

"Wait! _That's_ the fourth Robin?" Sam questioned.

"Yep. That's him; Robin no. 4." Nightwing answered. "In all his... _obnoxious_ glory."

"Watch it, Nightwing." Robin threatened.

"But he's so...Small!" Clover said in surprise. "He looks like my cousin's age!"

Robin took one look at the three new female faces that were present with Nightwing and R. Robin and was already feeling the eve of a migraine coming on. All three of them looked like grand-standing ineffectual who had no business pretending to be a part of _their_ crusade. So he treated them as such.

"Who are these three?" Robin said spitefully. "Let me guess; Nightwing's _harem of harlots_?"

All three of them were appalled. The nerve of this boy insulting them as if they were nothing but a bunch of gropes.

"What did you just call us?-!" Sam said angrily.

"You listen here, you little brat; we happen to be the number one spies of the famous organization known as W.H.O.O.H.P!" Clover bragged.

"Yeah! We were doing our jobs before you could grow your first chin hair!" Alex exclaimed.

"W.H.O.O.H.P? You mean that laughing stock of a spy organization that's been regarded as the one to have multiple infiltration sieges, faulty security procedures that are useless to hacking prevention, and more spies going rogue than any other organization? Yes, how very...prestige." Robin remarked.

"Ugh!" Clover growled. "Never mind look, he's _just_ as annoying as my cousin!"

The group's in-fighting was interrupted by the feeling of something hard hitting a wall below them. They all looked down to see the fight continue between Batman and the giant crocodile man.

He charged at the Dark Knight with fangs bared and claws open to rip him apart. Batman simply leaped high into the air as Croc came barreling through, while throwing something black from both his hands like darts. Once he landed, he turned to face Croc as the giant turned over to stare at the Bat with those piercing yellow eyes.

"Shouldn't we, y'know, help him?" Sam said with worry.

"Naaaw, we've fought Croc for years now. He'll be fine." Nightwing assured her. "In fact, this fight's already over...look at his back."

The girls looked over towards Killer Croc's back, only to find that there were a bunch of small, back buttons there. They seemed to have been made of metal, and, what appeared to be, silver prongs coming from out of the side of them.

Killer Croc came running towards Batman with his jaw unhinged and ready to eat Batman whole.

Batman however, only needed to stand perfectly still and press a button on his utility belt. Suddenly, those black buttons that had been thrown on Croc's back had released the silver prongs into black, leather tape that wrapped around the giant's entire body. His speed quickly lessened as his arms, legs and even mouth were bound in the black restraints. Before he could even get into Batman's personal space, Killer Croc had falling onto his face right before the Dark Knight's feet.

He was left to lie there, struggling to break free while growling like an animal, but to no avail.

"GUAGH! WHAT...! WHAT DID YOU...DO TO ME...NGH...! BATMAN?-!"

 **"A little something to keep you from taking bites out of my cave."**

Batman approached the restrained Killer Croc, as the girls and boys leaped onto the scene along with him. Alex and Clover still kept their distance from the giant monster freak for fear that he could break out at any moment. That, and he was just straight up creepy.

"Ew... Is it okay to even, like, breathe the same air as him?" Clover asked fearfully. "I mean, no offense, but I really don't want to start growing scales before prom."

"As oppose to growing an elephant's trunk?" Alex said with a slick grin.

"You... _grew_ an elephant's trunk?" Robin questioned. "I knew you were an odd group, but..."

"Alex! We promised to never speak of that again!" Clover yelled.

"I'm kidding!" Alex giggled. "You know I'm kidding, right Sam...Sam?"

Alex looked over her shoulder along with Clover to see Sam approaching Killer Croc along with Batman. Sam, herself, was absolutely fascinated by the creature. She had seen many aliens, monsters, mutants and many other forms of bad guys to come into her life and are thrown in jail, but this ' _Killer Croc_ ' was in a league of his own.

 **"Last warning Croc; what does he want with Tim Scam and an unusable weapon?"**

"AUGH...! WHY DON'T YOU BRING THE GIRL A LIL CLOSER...! THEN I'LL TALK...!" Croc growled whle licking his lips.

Sam could feel a cold chill run down her spine at how viciously hungry he looked with those piercing yellow eyes. However, those eyes turned away in pain as the constraints began to grow tighter around him. He roared loudly while trying to once again struggle for freedom, but to no avail.

 **"Talk! What's his play?"**

"NGH...! SCREW...YOU...!"

 **"If you insist."**

The binds only grew tighter as the leather was beginning to sink deep into Killer Croc's scaly skin. He had finally shrieked in agony while rolling around in a violent spasm on the ground. He was losing all feeling in his arms and legs, while his eyes begun to go dark and were rolling into his upper eyelids.

Sam could no longer stomach seeing an animal—monster or otherwise—be tortured so inhumanely. Alex also shared in this disgust as her animal rights feelings started to build up inside her. Clover, on the other hand, didn't particularly mind having the monster tied up, but she just couldn't help but feel something wasn't right about how it was being done.

"Hey! That's enough!" Sam finally called out. "Don't you think you're hurting him a little too—"

"Don't worry. He won't die." R. Robin interrupted. "He'll only put unconscious for awhile. Unless he talks, that is..."

"Yeah, but this...!" Alex chimed in with equal fear for the large beast. "This is just...cruelty...!"

"Yeah. And before you say we don't understand, know that we've faced a bajillion more monsters like this before!" Clover joined in with a little more bravado. "Only difference; we treat them like humans! Not a bunch of—"

 **" _You three don't understand._ "**

All three were taken aback at the more authoritative tone that was put into Batman's voice but still held their grounds against him.

 **I don't _want_ to do this to him, but if he** **knows something that involves the disappearance of the Equalizer and why one of my comrades were attacked, then I will do what's necessary. The fate of over a million people in this city are on the lines."**

"Well what _you_ think is necessary is making it harder for him to breathe!" Sam protested.

"Batman, I do believe these three are nothing but a distraction to the mission." Robin chimed in. "They don't belong in Gotham. They're nothing but grand standing showboaters."

"Okay, I've had it up to here with you, kid!" Clover exclaimed, needing Alex and Sam to hold her back. "You don't get to judge us on how we do things! Yeah, we come from a different group but that doesn't give you the right to treat us like garbage! Plus, who are you to talk about showboating? You're wearing the same colors as us! Helooo~color-blending much?-!"

"Perhaps you'd like more red on you then just your suit." Robin threatened as he reached for his katana.

Nightwing and R. Robin were just about to hold him back as well. That is until...

"AAAAGH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANNA KNOW! JUST GET THOSE ANNOYING SIDEKICKS OF YOURS TO SHUT UUUUP!-!"

The room was once again silent as everyone were frozen in place at Croc's outburst. Batman, on the other hand, smirked as he said to himself.

 **"Maybe it _was_ a good call to bring them along."**

Batman approached the annoyed and agony-ridden Killer Croc, and took a knee next to him to hear him clearer.

 **"Now where is Scam and the Equalizer?"**

"AUGH...IT'S GONE TO THE OLD STEEL MILL...NORTHSIDE OF GOTHAM...I ONLY CAME HERE FOR THE BIG CANNON THING...I DON'T KNOW NO ONE CALLED SCAM...!"

Wait, if you didn't steal Tim Scam...then who _did_?" Sam wondered.

Batman mulled it over for a moment, before coming to the only logical conclusion he could process right away.

 **"I think I know just the person to ask..."**

* * *

The rain had begun to come down on the roof of an old, abandoned apartment that was scheduled for deconstruction in another week. It was the perfect temporary hide out for the infamous ex-W.H.O.O.H.P agent to take refuge in. He sat there in the dark corner of the room, with the street lights from outside casting light in the dark room.

"Ugh...thank you for the help." Tim said, rubbing his wrist. "Could've gone easy with the handcuffs though..."

"Considering what I've heard from your rep, you had to know that wasn't happening."

Sitting on the widow sill was a single woman dressed in an all-black, leather suit with the chest area slightly opened, and a matching black leather helmet with Cat ears on top. On her eyes were a pair of orange goggles, while tied to her waist was a black whip. She was playing with her sharpened claws, while her red lips grinned towards the handsome ex-agent.

"Well, if my reputation proceeds me, Catwoman, then you'll know that keeping me locked in here is a big mistake." Scam said in a more threatening tone.

"Oh believe me, handsome; if I want to deal with some half-baked spy who _thinks_ he's a challenge for me, I'd have gone against W.H.O.O.H.P a long time ago." Catwoman said, "Besides, I'm only here to watch you until your _real_ babysitter gets here. "

"My—what?"

Just then, the door had immediately swung open off its hinges, and in steped a single foot from the shadows of the outside. What followed was an eerie sound that made Tim's bones tingle. What followed was the sound becoming louder and more hysterical.

It was...laughter?

Soon, the origin of the crazed laugh began to make himself fully known to Tim Scam; What he saw was a strange looking fellow who wore a pair of black slacks with matching shoes, a white dress shirt over a dark purple suit jacket, a pair of gun holsters under his arms, around his neck was a pair of gold chains, and to top it off, he even had a purple cane.

But what really got Scam's attention was his face; His skin was chalk white with bright red, grinning lips, crazed green eyes, and a full head of green, short hair.

" _Hello little Scammy Wammy~_ " The green haired man said with a big, creepy smile. " _Consider me you're babysitter~_ **_AAAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA~"_**


End file.
